Definitely, Maybe
by iamthisimaginative
Summary: After hearing a story from her Uncle Bob, Gertrude, Jack's daughter, started asking her father and mother questions about how they met. The two initially refused to answer, but after begging and pleading to her father, Jack finally gives in.
1. Questions

**A/N**: Hi! This is my first fanfiction. **EVER**. I'm sorry for whatever rookie mistakes I make. Please tell me whether you like it or not. Reviews are highly appreciated. :D

P.S. I changed my mind about the story. This will be kind of "How I Met Your Mother"/"Definitely, Maybe" style now. Also, this may be the only chapter where I'll write in third-person perspective.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON: HERO OF LEAF VALLEY.**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

**Questions**

It was a normal day like any other. Our favorite farmer, the hero of Leaf Valley, just woke up and sat up on his bed.

"*YAWN* Mmm… Morning already, huh? Well, I'd better prepare for today's farm work," he said as he rubbed his eyes, stretched, and got up from the bed.

He slowly walked over to the breakfast table and saw a note with a very familiar handwriting—his wife's.

_Hi, honey. Good morning! I'm sorry if I didn't wait for you to wake up. I did prepare some breakfast for you and already took care of some of the farm work so you don't have to work too hard._

_P.S. Gertrude also woke up early. She's still very insistent with her questions last night. I suppose this is the result after her Uncle Bob told her all about you saving Leaf Valley. I think Bob told her a little too much. Oh, Jack. Our little daughter's growing up. She's getting curious about a lot of things. As much as I would want to answer her questions, the girls and I planned a little something today so I'm just going to leave it to you. I'll be back soon, okay? I love you and Gert very much._

After he finished reading, he looked over at the table and did see the breakfast that was mentioned in the note. He put the note down, and, before he was able to sit, was attacked by a little girl who had the same hair color and face shape as him.

"Daddy! You're finally awake!" she said as she hugged her father.

Jack kissed her head and said, "Good morning to you too, baby girl. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I would've, but then again, I wasn't really able to sleep," she admitted.

"Oh? And why is that?" Jack asked as he took a bite of the breakfast that his wife cooked for him. It was delicious. Her cooking had become rather excellent over the years.

"Well… I… Remember the question I asked you and Mom yesterday?"

"Mhmm. What about it, kiddo?"

"It's just that… I was up all night wondering, you know. Uncle Bob told me about how you saved Leaf Valley last night. Uncle Joe then joined the conversation and told me about what happened next and all about you and Mom. It was kind of a cliffhanger though, since we had to leave already. And because neither you nor Mom answered any of my questions on the way home, I just kept thinking about it. I woke up early today, hoping to make Mom tell me, but she just kissed my head, pinched my cheek, and said that I should just ask you. So will you _please_ just tell me? I'm really _dying_ to know."

"_So all this is because of Joe, huh? I'll get that guy later," Jack thought._

"Hmm-m-m… Let's see about that, Gert. I have work to do, remember?"

"I'll help you! Please, Dad? _Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?_"

Jack finished eating and drank some water.

"How about I tell you the story while you help me with the chores? Deal?" he said as he stood up and put the plates and utensils in the sink.

"Deal!"

"Okay, kiddo. Just give Daddy a few more minutes to fix himself up. I'll be right outside. Can you please put this in Caramel's dog bowl?" Jack handed some food to Gertrude.

"Alright, Daddy. I'll see you outside! Just don't take too long, okay?" Gert grabbed the food and rushed outside.

Jack smiled to himself as he watched his daughter excitedly run out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack finally opened the door and stepped outside.

"Dad, you said you'd only take a little while," she chastised as her eyebrows furrowed, mouth curled into a frown, and put her hands on her hips.

Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait too long," Jack apologized. "Come on. The sooner we start with the chores, the sooner I'll be able to tell the story."

Gertrude immediately grabbed one of the tools and ran to the field.

"Dad! Let's go already!" she shouted.

Jack let out a chuckle and went over.

* * *

"So, Dad… How'd you and Mom meet? Did you fall in love immediately? Was it love at first sight?" she shot questions a little bit after they started.

"Woah, woah. One question at a time, little girl. You're quite impatient, aren't you? Heh. Just like your mother," Jack replied as he tended to his plants.

"Just tell me, Dad."

"Hahaha. Okay already. Just let me start from the very beginning, the moment when I first stepped foot here in Leaf Valley. Is that alright with you?"

"I'm absolutely cool with that so just _please_ start already."

Jack grinned as he looked up at the sky.

"It was the first of spring when I first arrived here…"


	2. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

**A New Beginning**

**Spring 1, Year 1**

_Son,_

_Do you remember your grandfather's farm? I'm not sure what to do with it now that he has passed on. I'm sure his belongings are still there. Can you please take a look and see what's left? And be sure to greet the townspeople. Your grandfather said that they were good people._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Hmm-m-m… Guess I'm here. I wonder what the whole town looks like," I said as I climbed down the bus's steps and saw a dirt path. I'll just follow this then.

Hi! My name is Jackson Monroe, Jack for short. Recently, my grandpa passed away and my father asked me if I could go and gather his things. Grandpa worked as a farmer here in Leaf Valley. When I was a kid, I was always eager to hear his stories. I've never really visited his farm and actually watched him work though. I wish I could've, but it's too late now.

I pulled out a map from my rucksack.

"So, okay. This path should lead right to Grandpa's farm."

Here's the thing: I'm a city boy. I was born and raised in a big city so I have _no_ idea about life here in Leaf Valley. Well, I do know that it is simple: no malls, no little miracles of technology here and there. Yep, plain and simple.

"I should turn right, then go straight, then left, and then right again."

But I guess there are just some things that you can't really appreciate when you live in the city, like this butterfly that flew right by me for instance. Don't get me wrong. I've seen butterflies before, of course. But when you see them here, in their natural habitat, it kind of feels… different.

"Alright, just one more turn and I should be— OWW! THAT HURT!" I yelped as a branch hit my head.

Visiting the farm for me, a city boy, is akin to trying out something I've never done before. It's a wholly different experience. I don't know if I'll love it or not, but farming's in my blood. I'm 70% sure that it will be the former.

"Here we are. Wow, so this is Grandpa's house. It's pretty big. Guess I'd better go check inside."

My father told me that I should just gather my grandfather's things and go home. Little did I know that once I stepped on the very land, my fate had already been decided.

"Look at all these things."

I approached the TV.

"Hmm-m-m… It doesn't seem to be that old. It should still work."

I then checked the bed.

"It doesn't look like it would break anytime soon."

After inspecting Grandpa's other stuff, I saw his old farming tools on the table. Rusty and worn, a sign that they were indeed used a lot.

I packed some of the things and then decided to take a break and go outside.

As soon as I stepped out of that house, I heard tiny voices arguing. I scanned the area and saw nothing but the fields. Where did the voices come from? Am I hallucinating?

"We have to do what we can."

"This town can't go down! It's our home!"

"If only someone out there would be willing to help us."

Wait. I think I did see something on the fields. I searched the area again and saw little red, yellow, and blue figures. Huh? Did someone lose their toys here?

I walked towards the figures and saw that they were moving. They were talking! But how? They didn't look like wind-up toys or anything. Maybe it's just very high-tech? I grabbed the blue one.

"Huh? EEK! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE LIKE ROTTEN EGGS! PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" he begged.

"What is this? Where's the button? How can this toy speak?" I asked myself.

"We're not toys, mister."

"Eh? Who said that? Is someone there?"

"It's just me, giant man," the red figure told me.

What the hell?

"Look, if someone's out there playing tricks with me, please come out now and tell me how these toys can speak without any buttons and stuff. I'd seriously want to know."

"Pardon me, sir. But there aren't any other people around here. It's just you and the three of us," the yellow one explained.

"Nic! Flak! Save me!"

"So let me get this straight. You guys are _NOT_ toys?"

"Nope," replied the red one.

"Nah," said the yellow one

"Na-uh. Now can you please put me down?" asked the blue one who was on the brink of tears.

"Then what are you?" I questioned as I did what the little blue guy asked me to.

"We're harvest sprites!" said the yellow one.

"We live on this land," continued the blue one.

"And protect it," added the red one.

Harvest sprites. Wow. I don't even take drugs, but what the hell's going on?

"It's rare for someone to see us though. Maybe you're someone special!" wondered the red sprite.

"Woah, woah, woah. Look, I'm not anything. I just came here to gather my grandpa's things."

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah. He worked as a farmer here before."

"You mean Gus? He has a grandchild? Wow!"

"Wait! You know him? How?"

"He works on this fields, and we help him!" said the yellow sprite excitedly.

"Oh, so that's how it is."

"By the way, what's your name?" asked the red one.

"Jackson Monroe. You can just call me Jack."

"That's a funny name. He-he," giggled the blue sprite.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. My name's Nic," said the red sprite.

"I'm Flak," said the yellow one. He's the biggest of the three.

"And I'm Nac," said the tiniest one who wore blue.

"Uhhh... Pleasure to meet you all. Mind if I ask something though?"

"Hmm-m-m? Go ahead. What is it?"

"When I exited the house, I heard you guys arguing. That's what sparked my curiosity so I went over here. As I approached, I heard you guys panicking, saying that 'this town can't go down,' and that 'someone had to fight for it'. What did you mean by that?"

"This town is doomed," a feminine voice suddenly said.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

"Oh, Harvest Goddess! Great timing!"

"Harvest Goddess, you're here!"

"Can you please explain everything to Jack, Harvest Goddess?"

"Certainly. But first, I must ask him some questions," replied the woman who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and seemed to look like she was floating. What is happening with my life? I don't know anymore.

The woman then turned to me. Well, at least she's pretty. That's the only upside to this... err... dream?

"Jackson Monroe."

"Y-yes, Ma'am?"

"You find a puppy abandoned in the rain. What do you do?"

"I let it inside of my house, of course."

"There is trash on the ground. What do you do?"

"Find a garbage can and throw it in."

"You found some money on the ground. What do you do?"

"Take it to a lost-and-found somewhere."

"That's it. I think we have our hero," said the lady who I believe is called the Harvest Goddess. I'm bad with names.

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy," added Nic.

"Well, apart from the fact that he suddenly grabbed me, I think I'll like him," said Nac.

"I believe he can do it, Harvest Goddess," said Flak.

"Huh? Do what? What are you guys talking about?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. What was with the questions? Why are they only talking to each other? Have I just turned invisible? Eh?

"Jack, we have chosen you. We believe that fate has brought you to us," Harvest Goddess said with a smile.

"Wha-what?! What are you saying?!"

"It is your destiny to save this town, Jackson Monroe. If you don't, it will be destroyed."

"Woah, Harvest Goddess. I think that's too much for a guy who just arrived here," said Nic.

"It's better to have it straight," said Flak.

"I-I don't understand. What are you talking about?!"

"You have to help this town, Jack. It is your duty."

"DUTY?! I JUST ARRIVED HERE!"

"Calm down, Jack. Listen, we'll help you with this. We promise," said Nic.

"I-I…"

"Jack, your grandfather's farm is now yours. Please help us save the town," pleaded the Harvest Goddess.

"Please, Jack?" the three sprites said in unison. They were all making goo-goo eyes at me.

What's happening? I just arrived here and then it's suddenly _MY_ duty to save this town? I'm going to go crazy!

"A-alright. I-I'll try," I finally, hesitantly said.

"Great! You are now the proud owner of this farm. How about a name for it?" asked the Harvest Goddess.

"Well, uhhh… Let me see…"

"Jack's Farm. Simple is best," suggested Flak.

"I don't think it sounds nice enough given his name. It just doesn't sound right," complained Nac. What's wrong with this little guy? Is he holding a grudge against me for grabbing him out of curiosity?

"How about we name it in honor of the previous owner of this farm? Gus's Farm perhaps?" said Nic.

"That's… That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Very well, then. Gus's Farm it is," confirmed the Harvest Goddess.

"Hey, H.G.? Who am I fighting against exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. It's the Funland Company, Jack. They'll wreck this town and turn it into an amusement park. Do you know how devastating that will be for everyone living in this town?"

"I have an idea and I know it won't be pretty," I answered.

"Now do you understand why we are so desperate to find a hero?"

"But why does that amusement park company want this place? There are a lot of other places anyway."

"We think it's because of the location. Leaf Valley has nature thriving _EVERYWHERE_," explained Nic.

"Maybe the nature would attract plenty of tourists from around the world. So not only will they gain money from the rides, but also from the hottest tourist spots around town," added Nac.

"Hmm-m-m… Typical companies. Money, money, money."

"So you'll help us, right, Jack?" asked Flak.

"I already named the farm. Of course I will. I promise I'll do my best."

The three sprites then hugged my right foot.

"Thank you, Jack!" said Nic.

"You're the best!" said Flak.

"I'll forget all about what you did a while ago because you agreed to help us!" said Nac.

"Ha-ha-ha. Alright, you guys. Let go now. I might accidentally trip and land on you."

The three let go.

I turned to the Harvest Goddess.

"There's only a slight chance that I'll be able to do this alone. I need as much help as possible," I said to her.

"Nic, Nac, Flak, and I would give you aid."

"But that's not enough," I complained.

"Then I suggest that you go about town and introduce yourself."

"Hmm-m-m… If you say so, H.G."

"Well, I think it's time for me to go back. If you want to meet with me, just go to the Goddess Spring. It's deep in the forest though so try your best not to get lost. And by the way, make sure to bring something with you like berries and nuts. I especially like vegetables."

"The Harvest Goddess is quite picky with her offerings," whispered Nac.

"I'll be seeing you, Jack. Take care."

And with that, the Harvest Goddess disappeared.

"Well, we'd better go back too," said Nic.

The sprites then tugged me with them.

"If you ever need us, just knock and enter. We'll be right inside this cave near your house."

"I think you should sort things out first before you meet with the townspeople," suggested Flak.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I agreed.

"Well, we're going inside now. See you, Jack," said Nic as he entered the cave, the two behind him. I then entered my new house and did whatever I had to.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I've visited the farm. It's amazing out here. Everything feels so… alive. If you aren't busy with work and all, you should really come here._

_However, this town is in trouble, Dad. I've decided to stay here and try to help the townspeople. I don't know when I'll be back. I have to save this town. For Grandpa. Take care of yourself and Mom. I'll write again soon._

_Love,_

_Jack_


	3. Welcome to Leaf Valley!

**A/N**: I will mostly follow the events and script of the game. However, there will be changes in some of them and I may add more events.

Once again, thank you for reading this fanfiction of mine! Reviews are more than welcome.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Welcome to Leaf Valley!**

"Well, that's that," I said as I dusted off my hands.

I finally finished tidying up the place and fixing whatever needed to be fixed. Whew. Man, that took a lot of hard work.

"Alright, now that I'm done here, I'd better go and introduce myself to the townspeople now," I thought.

I grabbed the map from the table and looked at it.

"Hmm-m-m… Let's see. There are three paths branching from the farm. The southern path leads to the grocery store, the western path leads to my newly acquired barnyard, and the eastern path leads to the item and flower shops. Where should I go first?"

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only about 9:15 AM. I still have lots of time in my hands.

"Guess I'd better go west first. I have to check the rest of the farm," I decided.

I opened the door and right as I stepped outside, I felt a cool, gentle breeze blow across my face. It felt nice. I'm starting to like it here.

I then walking towards the direction of the barn. When I reached it, I saw a barn, a chicken coop, and some tall grass. Everything looks okay. I can raise some animals here.

I went back to the fields and headed south. I walked across the bridge and saw the grocery store. I immediately went inside and saw a man, who looked like he wasn't really from around these parts. He was a big man and kind of looked unfriendly.

"Ah! A customer! Welcome to Ronald's Grocery Store! How can I help you? Is there anything you need? Bread? Eggs? Milk? We have everything!" the man said with a big smile on his face. He has an accent.

Scratch that. He's friendly. Lesson learned: never judge people by their appearance.

"Uhhh… Well… errr… I'm not exactly a customer, sir. I just moved here and I guessed that I should introduce myself to everybody. My name is Jackson Monroe. You can just call me Jack, sir…?" I said as I extended a hand towards him.

"And I am Ronaldo Mendez, but please, just call me Ronald (note to self: I'd better remember that). It is a pleasure to meet you, Jack," he said as he took my hand and shook it.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Ronald."

"So what brings you here, young man?" he asked me as he looked at me curiously.

"My grandfather, who worked here as a farmer, recently passed away. I was sent here by my dad to pack up his remaining belongings. I was supposed to go back to the city right after, but something changed my mind. So now, I'm going to take up farming and stay here."

"Well, son. I don't mean to sound like you just made a bad decision or anything, but it would've been better if you just went back to your city."

"It's because of the Funland Company trying to take over this town, isn't it?"

"H-how did you know that? I thought you were just new here?"

"I heard it from… somewhere."

"Either way, you might as well leave now. Those blasted amusement park people will destroy anything in their path."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, errr… Ronald." Whew! I almost forgot his name.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" asked the man as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because… I'm going to fight for this town."

"Why would you do that? I mean, you're not even from around here. You just moved in!"

"Ronald, this is where my grandfather lived almost all his life. I want to… preserve his memory. I'm sure that if he were here right now, he would've fought against Funland too. Besides, you and the other townspeople will lose their homes, their jobs, and their life. It will be devastating for all of you."

"Y-you're right."

"I lived in the city all my life. I want to know what it feels like to be… alive. It's only now that I've breathed in fresh air like this and see things that I will never see in the city—the beauty of nature."

"Leaf Valley is indeed a beautiful and peaceful place to live in," Ronald agreed.

"So what do you say? I could use some help with this "hero" stuff," I said as I smiled at him, hoping that he'll agree to help me.

"I…"

"I am determined with this. No matter what others say, I won't back down. But I can't do this alone, Ronald."

"Oh, alright. I'll do what I can to help," he finally gave in.

"Excellent! I'll be seeing you often then, yes?"

"Of course. You can sell your produce to me. I'll give you good prices for them!"

"Okay, Ronald. I'll come here frequently. Until the next time I visit then," I said as I walked back towards the door.

"Take care, Jack. It's very rare to find people who are willing to sacrifice for the sake of others," Ronald said as he waved goodbye.

* * *

I walked out of the store and checked the map again.

"Hmm-m-m… Three paths again. The southern one leads back to the farm, the northern one leads to a café, and the western one leads to the town plaza. Where should I go next?" I wondered to myself.

There are no events right now so I guess there won't be any people in the plaza. Maybe I should go to the café first since there won't be any people there at the plaza except for the occasional passerby anyway.

"Right, the café it is."

I turned and walked towards the direction of the café. I had a lot of thoughts in my head so I didn't really notice when some small voice called out to me.

"Hey, Mister! Can you hear me? Are you deaf or something?" a little boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I-I was just thinking of something. I'm not deaf," I said.

"Hey, are you new here? Where'd you come from? What's your name?"

This kid is really curious. Come to think of it, he looks like some adventurer. He has a backpack and everything.

"I am, I just moved in. I came from the city, and my name's Jackson Monroe, but you can just call me Jack. How about you, kid? What's your name?"

"The name's Timothy Johnson, Tim for short."

"That's a cute name."

"So what are you doing around here, Jack? Are you lost or something? Where do you need to go?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to a café here. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure. I know this place inside and out!" bragged the little kid. I wonder whose child he is?

"Alright, Tim. Lead the way!"

* * *

"Hey, Jack?" Tim asked as we walked to the café.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? Why did you suddenly decide to live here? Haven't you heard that Leaf Valley will be torn apart soon?"

"Well, I do know about future amusement park plans. And the reason why I moved here? Hmm-m-m… Let's just say that I have a very special mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"I'm going to save Leaf Valley."

"Heh. I don't think that's possible, Jack."

"Oh, it will be possible, Tim. I just need to work hard and gather enough help. I believe that with all of the townspeople gathered together to fight against Funland, I'm sure Leaf Valley will be saved."

"You really think so?" the kid beamed.

"I don't just think so. I believe so," I answered confidently.

"Can I help too?" Tim eagerly asked.

"Of course you can. I need all the help I can get after all."

"**AWESOME!**"

This kid is amusing. I've never seen kids as active as he is in the city.

* * *

After a while, we finally stopped in front of a huge building. A sign said that it's name was the Sunny Garden Café.

"Well, we're here, Jack," Tim said.

"Great! Thanks for the help Tim," I replied.

"You're welcome! And by the way, don't forget to tell me about your plans, okay? I'll just be here, exploring."

"You got it."

"I'll see you later then! Bye!" Tim yelled as he ran off to somewhere.

"You be careful, Tim! See ya!" I yelled back.

Interesting kid.

I turned back to face the building.

"Okay, the café. I hope it's open."

I tried to open the door, and thankfully, it wasn't locked. I entered the café. It looked like there were no people around, but why are the lights on?

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I half-shouted, half-whispered.

I then saw a half-open door. The kitchen, I suppose?

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" a feminine voice yelped. I think it came from inside the kitchen.

"Katie, you should've used some mittens," sighed an elderly male voice.

"Hello?" I called out again, this time even louder.

"A customer! I think there's a cust—OWW!" said the female voice as I heard something crash to the floor.

"Oh, Katie…"

A girl who looked a year younger than me then appeared. She had some flour on her face. Cute.

"Hello, and welcome to Sunny Garden Café where you'll get to eat the best food and drink the best drinks in town!" the girl cheerfully said.

An elderly man then also came out.

"Oh, hello there, young fellow. I believe I haven't really seen you from around these parts. Are you new here, by any chance?" asked the man.

"Yes, sir. I actually came from the city, but because of circumstances, I decided to live here. My name is Jackson Monroe. I now work on the farm west of here."

"Gus's old farm? Why, it has been untouched ever since he… he…"

"It's okay, Grandpa. I'm sure he's somewhere better now," the girl comforted the man.

"You know my grandfather?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Why, yes. Gus, Martha, Woody, and I were the best of friends."

"I see."

"You're his grandson, you said? You resemble him a lot, my boy. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Wallace Carter, and this is my granddaughter Katie," introduced the man.

"It's nice to meet you both, Wallace and Katie."

Katie just nodded and smiled.

"How about we take a seat, Jack. I'd like to have a little chat with my best friend's grandson," offered Wallace.

"I'll just go back to the kitchen, Grandpa. I have to perfect that recipe," said Katie with a spark of determination in her eyes.

"Alright. Just be careful and try not to hurt yourself."

"I _AM_ careful. I'm just a bit… disoriented right now, that's all."

Wallace just sighed.

"See you later, Jack! It was nice meeting you," she said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, boy… Katie has recently been into baking. I'm trying to teach her, but she almost always burns what she was making." Wallace said as he gestured to a table.

"Katie seems like the hardworking type. I'm sure with enough practice, she'll learn how to do it." I said as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"He-he-he. I guess you're right," replied Wallace as he sat down across from me.

"So anyway, what brought you here, young man? Have you just come to visit?" he asked.

"Well, I came to get Grandpa Gus's remaining stuff, but something came up and I decided to stay here and just work on his farm."

"You do know th—"

"Yes, I know all about the _possible_ destruction of Leaf Valley."

The old man looked at me, confused.

"Sir, the purpose for my sudden decision to stay here was because I wanted to save this town. Nothing you say will make me change my mind," I said, trying to look as determined as possible.

"Heh. You really are Gus's grandson," Wallace smiled at me. "I'm sure that if he were here right now, he won't allow the plans to make some kind of amusement park to happen either."

"Wallace, I know you and everyone else here don't want to lose their homes. I can't save Leaf Valley on my own. I need as much help as possible."

"Well, I don't think just three people will make any difference."

"I have just asked Ronald and a kid named Tim to help me."

"Ronald and even little Timothy Johnson? Hmm-m-m… I—"

"_Please,_ Wallace. For you, for Katie, for Grandpa, for everyone in this town, for Leaf Valley."

"Well, I can't promise anything, but Katie and I'll do anything we can to help. We don't want to leave this town. Leaf Valley is our home."

"Yes! Thank you, Wallace! I appreciate your help!" I exclaimed. My voice was loud enough for Katie to hear.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"I'll explain later, Katie. Right now, you should practice."

"But Grandpa!"

"Katie."

"Oh, alright," Katie said as she glanced at me, one eyebrow raised, and went back to the kitchen.

"My dear boy, I think you'd better go and meet the others. You should go to Woody's place first. It's just past Pike Mountain," suggested Woody.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your help!" I said as I stood up from my seat and excitedly walked to the door.

"And one more thing, Jack. Mention your grandfather. Woody's a very stubborn man."

"Yes, sir! I will!"

"Be careful on your way, Jack. Come and visit us sometimes."

"Of course, Wallace. I'll see you soon! Goodbye!"

* * *

I exited the café, and suddenly feeling a lot more enthusiastic than before, briskly walked east to, as it says on the map, Mallard Lake. I now have 4 people with me. Time to recruit more.

I reached the lake in about 5 minutes later. There was a church there, but it seemed like no one was inside. I skipped checking it out and went straight ahead towards Goddess Spring.

When I arrived at Goddess Spring, I saw the three harvest sprites playing tag.

"Nic, Nac, Flak!" I yelled to get their attention.

"Jack!" they all said in unison.

The trio came up to me.

"Have you met everyone yet?" asked Nic.

"No, not yet. Just Ronald, Tim, Wallace, and Katie," I answered.

"That's good. At least you've met four of the townspeople already."

"Hey, Jack. Have you come to visit the Harvest Goddess?" asked Nac.

"Huh? Where does she live?"

"In that spring over there, of course. She told you about that before, right?" reminded Flak.

"I kind of forgot. He-he-he," I awkwardly laughed.

"Jack, throw one of those in the spring," ordered Nic as he pointed to some fruit. Very Berries, I think.

I was confused, but I just obeyed the red sprite. Once I threw the Very Berry in, some bright light suddenly appeared and blinded me a bit. When I was finally able to see again, I saw the Harvest Goddess.

Wow, that was easy. I thought I had to do some kind of ritual or something.

"Hello, Jack. We meet again. What brings you here?" asked the Harvest Goddess who was smiling at me. Now that I saw her again, I can confirm that she really is pretty. No, no. _MORE _than pretty.

"Well, I was just passing by. I am actually headed to Pike Mountain to meet a man named Woody. Since I was already here, I'd thought I pay you a visit," I replied.

"Harvest Goddess, Jack has already met 4 of the townspeople. That's good progress, don't you think?" reported Nic.

"Well done, Jack!" congratulated the Harvest Goddess.

"Leaf Valley's going to be saved!" cheered the three sprites.

"I need some more people for that to actually happen, but sure. Let's go with positivity," I said.

"You should get going, Jack. You have a lot to do. This is just the first part," the Harvest Goddess told me.

"You're right, I'll see you then, Nic, Nac, Flak, H.G.," I nodded towards each of them as I said their names.

"Good luck, Jack," said the Harvest Goddess.

"Thanks. I'll need a lot of that," I said as I walked on the path leading to the mines.

"See ya, Jack!" said Nic.

"Take care!" said Nac.

"If you ever need any help with the farm, don't hesitate to ask us for any!" said Flak.

I waved goodbye and went on my way.

* * *

"So this are the mines? Hey, there's a building here. That looks kind of out of place."

I wonder who lives here? I checked snuck a peek. No one seems to be living inside here.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind me asked.

"Well, I-I-I…" I stuttered as turned around and saw a man who had blonde hair and looked like he overworks himself a lot.

"Who are you?"

"I-I… M-my name is Jackson Monroe, sir. But you can just call me Jack"

"Rudolph."

"Uhhh… Does a last name go with that?"

"….."

Oooooookay.

"Are you new here?" he asked me.

"Y-yes, sir. I just moved in and I will now be working on the old farm."

"….."

This guy's probably not the talkative type.

"H-how about you, Rudolph? Where do you live and work?" I asked, trying to break the ice, if I even can.

"I work in the mines."

"And w-where d-do you live, s-sir?"

"….."

Yep. Silent type. Confirmed.

"You'd better move along. This place is not for children."

"Sir, I am alre—"

He shot me a look and that's what got me walking.

* * *

"Okay. That was something… new," I thought to myself.

After a few minutes, I finally reached Pike Mountain. According to Wallace, I should just go past here and I'll reach Woody, Grandpa's other old friend.

I walked a bit more and saw a tall guy who looks like he's been to a lot of places. I approached him.

"Hey, there. My name is Jackson Monroe. Please just call me Jack," I smiled as I introduced myself and offered a handshake.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jack. My name's Parsley Bennett. I'm a botanist," said the man and shook my hand.

"Well, I was wondering whether you could tell me where I could find a man named Woody?"

"Oh, just go straight from here and you should reach his place. There should be a wooden shack there," said the man with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Parsley," I said as I turned to leave and head for Woody's location.

"Wait a bit. I don't exactly live here because I travel a lot, but I don't seem to remember seeing you here before. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. I just moved in."

"That's a shame. You see—"

"Parsley, I already know what you're going to say. My grandfather just passed away and I was supposed to just get his remaining things then go back to the city. I heard about what's going to happen and I decided to just stay here and fight."

"That's impossible, Jack!"

"Nothing's impossible so long as we work together. You just told me that you don't really live here, but you seem to know everyone around here. If the Funland Company succeeds in taking over Leaf Valley, your friends here will lose their homes and jobs. They will be devastated. Would you want to see that happen, Parsley?"

"Of course not! I love Leaf Valley and all the people here! I'd let them kill me first before I see my friends suffer."

"So what do you say? Will you help me in this fight?"

"Yes! Count me in!"

"Great! I'll be seeing you then, Parsley."

"You have my word."

* * *

This is good. I now have 5 people backing me. If you include the three sprites and H.G., then I already have 9. I have to meet everyone.

Woody, I hope I'll get you to join me.

I followed what Parsley said and saw the wooden shack from afar. Once I reached my destination, I saw a boy who was maybe a year older than me working on some wood. I approached him.

"Hey there. My name's Jackson Monroe, but just please call me Jack. Do you know anyone named Woody?" I asked.

"He's inside the shack," he said.

"I didn't quite get your name."

"Kurt Black."

Another silent type.

"Errr… Thanks, Kurt."

I then knocked on the shack and got no answer. Seeing that I need to hurry, I just opened the door. Inside the house was a blonde girl and a boy who looked a bit like Kurt.

"I haven't seen that face of yours around here before. Who are you? Are you one of those Funland people?" asked the girl with hostility in her voice. Aside from that, she has great looks.

"My name is Jackson Monroe. Just call me Jack. No, I am not one of them," I answered.

"Good. Because if you were, I'd never let you out of here," said the boy.

"How about you two? What are your names?" I asked.

"The name's Joseph Black, Joe for short. Have you met my brother outside?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, doesn't he? I asked him about where Woody was and he told me that I'd find him in here."

"Heh. He's just shy."

"And what business do you have with Grandpa?" asked the girl as she eyed me suspiciously. Do I really look like a Funland guy?

"Gwen, calm down," said an elderly man who suddenly appeared.

"But what if he's one of those amusement park guys who tried to make us leave?" complained the girl who now had a name—Gwen.

"He doesn't look fancy. I'm sure he's not one of them."

"Fine, but if you're wrong—!"

"I have lived far longer than you, Gwendelyn. So I suggest that you just trust what I say."

"Y-yes, Grandpa," the girl said as she turned a bit red.

Grandpa? So he must be Woody.

The old man then turned to me.

"I heard that you were looking for me."

"Yes, sir. I was."

"What is your name, son?"

"Jackson Monroe, sir. I'd rather that you call me Jack though."

"Alright, Jack. You already know my name, but lack a last name. It's Harris."

Gwen glared at me. I fidgeted a bit in my seat.

"So what brings you to Leaf Valley, Jack? Are you a tourist?"

"No, sir. I came here to pick up my grandfather's remaining stuff and then return to the city. But something came up and I decided to stay here.

"You have bad timing, boy."

"I know all about the Funland plans. I stayed here because I want to stop them."

"This guy's crazy, Grandpa! That's completely impossible! We ourselves are already having trouble keeping them out," accused Gwen.

Woody just held up a hand. Gwen stopped talking.

"What makes you think we can do that?" asked a skeptical Woody.

"I think that if the people of Leaf Valley would join arms, then the impossible will become possible."

Woody then became silent as if contemplating what I just said.

I decided to use my trump card.

"Sir, I am the grandson of Augustus Monroe."

"Gus?" the old man finally spoke up.

"Yes, sir."

"That old bastard. Leaving us just like that," he said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Woody, I'm sure that if he was still here, he'd ask you to do the same."

"….."

The old man was silent again.

"Grandpa, let's be rational here. We've already had lots of trouble with those guys. I think it's better if we just let them have their way. They'll finally stop harassing us," argued Gwen.

"You know what? I think Jack here may have a point," said Joe.

"At least I have someone who agrees with me."

Minutes have already passed, but Woody was still silent.

"Alright, I've decided," he finally said.

"What is it, sir?" I asked.

"We'll help."

"**WHAT?!**" exclaimed Gwen in shock.

Woody held up a hand to silence Gwen again.

"You're right. This is what old Gus would've done too."

"Thank you, Woody."

"Don't leave all the hard work on our shoulders, boy. You'd better work too."

"Of course, sir. I will."

"You're insane, you know that?!" Gwen yelled at me.

"Gwendelyn, we are going to talk about this later," said the old man.

"Tch."

"Alright, Joe, Gwen, Woody. I'd better meet the rest of the people before sundown. Thank you again," I said as I walked to the door.

"Go to Clove Villa and find Martha. We'll need her help as well. And Jack, please tell Kurt to go inside the shack. We have important matters to discuss," instructed Woody before I exited the shack.

"See ya later, Jack," said Joe as he waved goodbye.

Gwen just stared at me. Oh, boy. My first day here and someone already hates me.

* * *

I exited the shack and almost bumped into Kurt who was about to enter it.

"Kurt, Woody told me that you have to go inside."

"Okay."

So much for a lively conversation.

Okay, next stop: Clove Villa.

I checked the map and saw that for me to reach the Villa, I'll have to go through the plaza.

"I should really hurry. It'll get dark soon," I reminded myself as I got to the plaza. I saw a girl who was wearing a maid outfit. I got a good look at her as I came closer and saw that she was pretty cute.

"Hi there. I'm Jackson Monroe, but please call me Jack for short. I was wondering how I would be able to get to Clove Villa?" I said as I approached her.

"Oh, hello there. There's a path next to the horse track which leads directly to the Villa. May I ask what your business there is though?" the girl said.

"Ah, well, a man named Woody told me to go and meet with a lady named Martha. I have important things to discuss with her."

"Very well, then. Let me lead the way. By the way, my name is Gina Anderson and the lady that you're looking for is my grandmother. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack," Gina smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," I smiled back.

* * *

We finally reached the Clove Villa after a few minutes. On our way here, Gina asked me the usual questions and I told her about my plans and asked her if she would care to join me. She hesitated a bit, but after a while, agreed to help me.

"Here we are, Jack," she said as she opened the door to the Villa.

"Gina, who is this fellow?" another girl asked as she tried to hide the bottom part of her face with her book so only that her eyes could be seen.

"Oh, Miss Dia. This is—"

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Jackson Monroe, but I'd rather that you call me Jack," I introduced myself.

"Dia Evans."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Dia."

Dia just stared at me then suddenly stood up.

"Gina, I'll be up in my room. Please bring me a cup of tea," Dia ordered.

"Yes, Miss Dia. Right away," Gina said in response.

"Lady of the house?" I whispered to Gina.

Gina just nodded and did what Dia asked her to do.

"And oh, Jack. Grandma is in the kitchen. Please go ahead and discuss with her what you have just told me," Gina said as she passed by me, carrying a cup of tea in her hands.

I nodded and entered the kitchen. Sure enough, an old lady, who was also wearing a maid uniform, was there. I assume that she's Martha.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Oh, dear. Hello there," she greeted me.

"My name is Jackson Monroe, but please, call me Jack. I'm here because I wanted to discuss something with you, Miss Martha."

"It seems that you already know my name so there should be no need for me to introduce myself as well," she chuckled. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, my boy?"

"Well, it's about Leaf Valley. I already know about the plans to build a Funland here, but I still decided to stay. Ma'am, I have a plan to fight against them, but I need as much help as possible. I'm sure that's what Grandpa Gus would have done as well. I am aware that you two are close friends. So would you please join me, Martha?"

"Your Gus's grandson? Well, you do look a lot like him," she said as she looked at me as if she was looking at Grandpa himself. "It is quite unfortunate that he has already passed, but I think it was for the best. I would surely want to help you with your plans, but what can we possibly do to accomplish our goals?"

"I'll be working on the farm, Ma'am. But I know that would not be enough to save Leaf Valley. We have to formulate a lot of plans so if one fails, we have plenty of backups."

"I suppose that could work. Hmm-m-m… Okay. I'll help you. I'll go see Woody and Wallace if they have anything in mind regarding this. You did see them already, am I right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I have already visited them earlier today."

"Then that should make things easier."

"I hope so, Ma'am. Ah! It'd be best that I go now. It's already getting dark yet I haven't visited all of the places yet. I'll see you soon, Martha. Thank you for your help," I said as I turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, young man. Thank _you_. Take care on your way," she said with a smile.

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Before I exited the Villa, I bumped into Gina and told her that I was able to convince Martha. She was so happy.

"Okay, just Starling Ranch, the Item Shop, and Flower Shop left."

I went out of the Villa, passed through Crystal Bay, then to the plaza, then to Starling Ranch. I saw Tim there with a big man. He introduced himself as Robert Johnson, who turned out to be Tim's older brother. He'd rather that I call him Bob. Like all the others, Bob asked me a lot of questions. I answered them and told him about plan to save Leaf Valley. At first he thought that it was a ridiculous idea, but after nudging him a bit with help from Tim, he finally agreed.

I then went to the last two shops. It was already dark when I reached the Item and Flower Shops. I saw a man locking up shop. He told me that his name was Louis Adams. Questions, answers, plan, a bit of nudging, and finally agreement.

When I went to the Flower Shop, it was already closed. Next to it, however, was a house. I knocked and a girl answered. Introductions, questions, answers, plan, nudge, and finally Lyla Garnett agrees.

I then followed the path which seemed to lead back to the farm. When I reached my house, I immediately went to bed. Man, was I exhausted. Well, at least the hard part was already over, right? Wrong. This isn't even near what I was going to experience next. Why, you ask?

Because tomorrow, I begin farming.


	4. Farming 101

**A****/N**: Hey, guys. I kind of messed the Nic and Nac's names up. Sorry for that. Anyway, I fixed it already. I apologize for the confusion.

Also, I kind of messed with the characters' schedules like for example: Joe should be at Mallard Lake all day during Tuesdays. Sorry.

Once again, thank you for reading this fanfiction! Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Farming 101**

**Spring 2, Year 1**

"Jack! Wake up!" a voice exclaimed.

"Mmm…" I responded, still dreaming.

"You have to wake up now! It's already morning!" another voice continued.

"Okay… okay. Just… 5 more… minutes," I sleepily said as I tried to get back to sleep.

At that, someone then seemed to pull at my hair. I tried to swat whoever it was with my hand. I didn't seem to hit anything.

"Hah… Jack… You have a lot… of work… to do! You have… to get up… **NOW!**" another commanded as he seemed like he was tugging at my foot.

"Work…? I don't… even have a… job yet, Mom…"

"**JACK!** **JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!**" the three voices yelled.

"Alright… I'm up, I'm up. No need to… yell," I said as I slowly tried to sit up on the bed and rub my eyes. Still in a dream-like state, I stretched while I yawned and then opened my eyes. As soon as I did, I saw the three harvest sprites looking at me.

"Oh, it's you guys. Good… morning," I greeted.

"And you're finally awake. Come on. Get up and fix yourself up. We're going to teach you the basics of farming," ordered Nic.

"Who knew you were such a heavy sleeper? You even called us 'Mom'. He-he-he. Silly Jack," teased Nac.

"You'd better eat a heavy breakfast, Jack. Farming will take a lot of energy, especially when you're new to it," said Flak.

I yawned again and said, "Alright, Nic, Nac, and Flak. Give me 10 minutes. I'll meet you outside."

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, Jack," warned Nic.

"It was hard for us to wake you up, you know," said Nac.

"You should really learn to wake yourself up," suggested Flak.

"Heh. Sorry, guys. But thank you for your effort," I said.

"Hurry up, okay? We'll be right outside. And also, bring your grandpa's old tools. They're rusty and worn, but they should still be okay. Although you'll have to replace them as soon as you can," said Nic as he got down from my bed with the two sprites right behind him.

"Yes, sirs. I'll be right over," I replied.

* * *

After a few minutes, I finished preparing myself for whatever will come and grabbed the tools on the table. I headed outside and saw the three sprites waiting for me near the door.

"Yo, guys. I'm done. How about we get started on the lessons?" I enthusiastically said.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Nac.

I'm feeling a bit excited about this.

"We kind of know a lot from watching your grandpa work here all the time," explained Flak.

"So we'll teach you everything you need to know," said Nic.

He then went over to a blue dog bowl near the house. I've never noticed that before.

"Your grandpa used to put food in here for the strays. If you put food in here, you might be able to attract a dog and tame it."

"I've always wanted a dog!" I exclaimed.

"Jack, over here!" Nac called.

I went over to where he was.

"This is the field. This is where you grow crops. First, you'll have to till the land with your hoe. When that's done, you can plant the seeds. Lastly, you should water the plants using your watering can. Just make sure to fill it up with water at the well first though," he explained.

"That should be easy enough," I responded.

"Farming requires a lot of hard work and patience, Jack. You have to water the seeds every day. They'll eventually sprout and bear fruit. You can then harvest the crops and sell them. Some will pay extra for certain crops so I suggest that you check around."

"Got it."

"Jack, let's proceed to your barnyard," said Flak.

I nodded and followed the three sprites as they went ahead.

There seems to be a lot of work involved with this. I sure do hope that I have what it takes.

We arrived at the barnyard. Flak walked over to what seemed to be a shed.

"Did you go here yesterday, Jack?" Flak asked.

"Yeah, I checked everything this farm had to offer," I answered.

"That's good. Anyway, this here is the chicken coop. You can raise your chickens here. The chickens will lay eggs everyday and you can either sell them at the store or put them in the incubator where they'll hatch into baby chicks. Those chicks will eventually grow into chickens."

"Alright."

"Be sure to fill their feed box everyday. Otherwise, they'll get sick and…"

"I won't allow that. I'll take good care of them."

"You better do, Jack. You won't be able to sleep at night. You'll think about that chicken everyday for the rest of your life!"

"….."

"Also, if it's nice outside, you can just let them out and they'll find food on their own. Chickens are smart creatures, you know."

"I'll remember that."

"Hey, Jack. Come here a second," Nic said.

I obeyed him and approached his position.

"This right here is the barn. You can raise cows and horses here. By the way, they love it when you talk to them and brush them everyday!"

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"When cows get big, they'll start to give milk. The more the cow is fond of you, the better the quality of milk it'll give!"

"Well, having a cow as a best friend doesn't seem so bad after all."

"If you give a cow a miracle potion, she'll give birth to a calf. Calves who grow on your farm will be more fond of you. That's a fact!"

"More cow friends for me then."

"However, once you give a cow a miracle potion, she'll stop giving milk until the calf is born. Be careful with your decisions. Timing is essential."

"Understood."

"Also, you can only raise one horse."

"That's okay. I've always wanted a pony anyway," I joked.

"If he likes you enough, he'll probably let you ride him. His speed depends on your friendship with him."

"That's nice to know."

"As with the chickens, you'll have to feed your horse and your cows every day. You just have to fill their troughs with fodder, and when it's nice outside, you can just let them out."

"And they'll manage on their own."

"Correct. By the way, you can get fodder from the meadow. You just have to cut down the grass. Nac, take it from here."

"Okay. Come over here, Jack," ordered Nac.

I went over and stood by him.

"This is the meadow. As Nic said, you'll just have to cut down the grass to make fodder then store it in the barn. Also, if you bring the cows and your horse out here when the weather is nice, they'll eat on their own, so you won't need to feed them," he explained.

"That's convenient."

"Alright then. That should be the basics. We should get back to your house," he suggested.

* * *

Again, I followed the three sprites. We stopped in front of my house.

"Well, that's that, Jack," started Nic.

"You'll get the hang of it with a little practice," encouraged Nac.

"Yeah, you look like you'll be a natural farmer," agreed Flak.

"Farming _is_ in my blood, after all. I should get used to this little by little. Thank you so much for your help, guys," I said.

"No problem. If you need any help or you have any questions, our door will always be open," replied Nic.

"Yeah, we're together in this, Jack," added Nac.

"Let's save Leaf Valley!" exclaimed Flak.

"Let's do just that! But first, I'd better get started and till the soil now so I won't have any problems later. I'll see you guys later, I suppose," I said as I grabbed the rusty hoe.

"Yeah, Jack. Do your best, okay? We'll be right behind you, supporting you," Nic told me.

"I will. I promise," I said with a smile as I watched them enter their cave.

They have taught me whatever they had to teach. It's time to start learning on my own.

I walked over to the field and put the old hoe into good use. Tilling the soil was indeed hard work, but thankfully, I was able to produce four plots. It may not be much, but it should be enough.

"Let's see. According to Nac, the next step would be to plant seeds. I didn't see any of those mixed in with Grandpa's tools. I guess I'd better buy some," I thought.

The question now was: Where can I buy the seeds?

I took out the map I had in my rucksack and looked at it.

"Lyla's Flower Shop. Hmm-m-m… She should have seeds there. I should go and check."

I went over to the Flower Shop's location. Good thing it's near! I arrived shortly, but before I entered the shop, I picked up some herbs. I think it should be good enough to put in the dog bowl. A dog would be a nice companion after all.

"Hello?" I called out as I went inside the shop.

"Hello there, Jack. Welcome," a pretty looking girl with pink hair greeted me in a gentle voice. If I remember correctly, I think her name was Lyla.

"Hi, Lyla," I said and waited for her reaction. I really hope I got her name right.

"How are you today? Have you started work on your farm?" she asked. Good, I think I got it right.

"I'm great. How about you? I actually just started today. I tilled the soil already, but I lacked the seeds to plant. I went over here to buy some."

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. We have a variety of seeds available this spring: fairy dress, silverbell, alfalfa, carrot, potato, tomato, strawberry, corn, breadfruit, and rice. What would you want to buy?" she asked with a smile. She looks like an angel, if I were to be honest.

"Hmm-m-m… I guess I'll take 4 bags of potato seeds," I said after pondering.

"That'll be 120G."

I handed her the money.

"Here you go. Thank you for your purchase," she said as she handed me the seeds.

"Thank you, Lyla. I'll be off now," I said as I walked to the door.

"Jack! Wait."

"Hmm-m-m?" I just looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking about what you told me last night. I know I already agreed, but… to be honest, I don't think we can do it. We're only a small town, and some of the people might change their minds about this and just give up."

"Lyla, I think that even if there was no chance of success, we should at least try. We won't know what will happen until we do," I tried to convince her.

"Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… but can you give me some time to rethink about my decision? I want to save Leaf Valley, I really do. But I just want at least one plan that would have even a small chance of succeeding."

"No, no. It's alright, Lyla. Take your time," I replied, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Thank you for understanding, Jack."

I nodded and reached for the door knob.

"I'll be on my way now, Lyla. I'll come back here to buy more seeds. Thank you again!" I said as I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Take care, Jack. See you soon," she replied.

* * *

"Oh, man. I thought I already had her in the bag," I sighed as I walked back home.

She's right. Concrete evidence that we have a chance against Funland is needed. I should just work on the fields until something comes up.

I reached the farm and put the herbs in the dog bowl. Then I filled up my watering can and went to the field.

"Let's see. It says that one bag can be planted on one plot of land. I bought 4 bags."

Perfect!

I planted the seeds and watered them. I then tilled 4 more plots in preparation for more seeds. I have to fill this field up so I can get as much produce as possible.

I was finally done with farm work and decided to visit Ronald's store.

"Jack! Good to see you again," he cheerfully said as I entered.

"Hey, Ronald. How's business?" I greeted back.

"It's going great although I don't really have a lot of customers at this time. I could consider this my break time."

"Heh. Hard working people like you need to take breaks all the time. Otherwise, you'd burn yourself out."

"Ha-ha-ha. I agree. Say, Jack. Do you have time to spare?"

"Yeah, sure. I just finished my farm work. Do you have anything you want me to do?"

"I have a favor to ask, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Sure, what is it? Fire away."

"You see, I am indeed a busy man. I could use some help with taking care of my chickens. You'll receive good pay as a reward. So, what do you say?"

"Hmm-m-m… I don't think I need any pay, Ronald. I mean, taking care of chickens is a good enough reward. I need some experience in that field since I'm working on the farm now."

"Oh, I insist, Jack. I can't give you tiring work without even paying you. Consider this a-a part-time job!"

"Well, it looks like I can't convince you. Okay then. Where's the chicken coop?"

"I'll lead you to it."

* * *

I followed Ronald to the location of the chicken coop. As soon as I entered it, I was surrounded by chickens, chickens, chickens, and oh, did I mention chickens?

Ronald then gave me instructions. I was just to carry them around and give them chicken food. After that, he told me to collect the eggs and give them to him.

As soon as Ronald left me with my new feathered friends, I tried to pick one of the chickens up. I received some scratches. That was understandable since of course none of the chickens knew me yet. Judging from the way they seem to look at me, they're probably wondering that I'm some kind of alien from a distant planet and have come to destroy the chicken world. Eh, it could be worse.

After I finished picking up and feeding every chicken in the coop, I collected the eggs as per Ronald's instruction and brought them to him. My arm was covered with scratches, but I don't mind. Ronald was worried about the scratches, but I told him that I have to get used to this. I'll just get something for these later. The experience with the chickens was something new to me. I was beginning to feel a little bit more like a farmer.

The job was done, and true to his word, Ronald gave me my reward. In addition to what he paid me, he also threw in a bonus—an egg. I remembered what the sprites told me earlier about chickens. I'll have to put this later in the incubator. I then decided to visit Wallace and left the grocery store. But before I could fully exit, Ronald told me that he will not change his decision about joining me. He told me that if the town truly mattered, the townspeople should resist the Funland Company as much as they can. I thanked him for this and went on my way to Sunny Garden Café, a small smile on my face.

* * *

Katie greeted me as soon as I stepped inside the Café.

"Hey, Jack! Welcome back!" she said. She's really energetic. I like it.

"Hi, Katie. Is Wallace around?" I replied.

"Yep. He's in the kitchen. I'll go get him," she offered.

"Thanks, Katie."

"Jackson Monroe, I didn't expect to see you again here," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw one of Woody's apprentices. Joe, was it?

"Yo, Joe. How's it going?" I asked.

"I'm good. I just decided to chill here a bit. What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I just thought I'd visit Wallace is all. How about you?"

"Oh, don't lie to me, Jack. Is it really only Wallace you wanted to see?" he said with a bit of teasing suspicion in his voice.

I was shocked with his sudden question. What was he implying? I didn't know what to say so I just remained silent.

"_HA-HA-HA! OH, JACK! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!_" he laughed.

"I've only been here for two days!"

"Admit it, Jack. You like her, don't you?" he said as he grinned mischievously at me.

"Like who, Joe?" a feminine voice asked from out of nowhere. Crap. Katie.

"Oh, it's nothing, Katie. It's just a bit of some guy talk," coolly replied Joe.

"Boys are so weird," Katie said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Grandpa's kind of busy in the kitchen so he can't come out right now. You can visit the Moonlight Pub later though," she informed me.

"That's alright, Katie. Thanks. I'll see if I can go here later. If not, I'll just come again tomorrow. Well, I have to go now. Bye, Katie, _Joe_," I shot Joe a look before walking towards the door.

But before I could even take a step, Joe grabbed my arm and whispered, "I hear she likes Full Moon Berries, by the way."

My eyes grew wide and I yelled "_**IDIOT**_**!**" at him.

He let go of me and I briskly walked to the exit.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked in confusion.

"Beats me," Joe replied with a grin, trying to suppress his laughter.

* * *

I know that Joe was just joking with me, but I just can't be involved with anyone right now. I admit, Katie's cute and all, but I have to focus.

I decided to go to the Goddess Spring and visit H.G.

Minutes later, I arrived. I threw in some fruit and the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Hello, Jack," she greeted me.

"Hey, H.G.," I said.

"How's the farm? Everything good? I heard from the trio that they already taught you what you needed to know. Is that true?"

"Yes, actually. As a matter of fact, I just planted some potato seeds a while ago. I read the instructions on its container and it said that it'll only take a few days for the potatoes to sprout and be ready to harvest."

"That's very good, Jack. You're making good progress. Patience is the key."

"Y-yeah, you're right," I said.

I then remembered about the incident with Lyla earlier this morning. I must have made a face because the Harvest Goddess suddenly looked at me curiously and asked, "Is something bothering you, Jack?"

"I-I… Yes, there… there is."

"What is it? Tell me. I might be able to help," the Harvest Goddess offered. Not only is she pretty, but she's also very kind.

"It's about the plan…"

"What about it?"

"I went to Lyla's Flower Shop to buy some seeds a while ago. After the purchase, I turned to leave. She stopped me before I was able to open the door."

"U-huh… Continue."

"Well, she stopped me because she was having second thoughts about her decision to join the fight. She said that she just wanted something concrete to hold on to."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Now I'm having trouble myself believing that we could win this. We have almost no chance of success, H.G. I know we're only just beginning, but by the looks of things, it seems like the outcome is obvious enough."

"Jack, I can't say for sure that we'll be the victors, but what I _can_ say is that our efforts won't be wasted at all. Some way or another, I know our persistence will be rewarded. We'll just have to wait. But if don't succeed in our plans, at least we know in our hearts that we tried our best. We did not lose hope and still fought with everything we've got."

"Hmm-m-m… You're right, H.G. I shouldn't really base anything on what's happening now. Something _will_ come up and it'll be on our side. I have to believe it," I said, feeling a little bit of confidence well up inside me.

"The sprites and I as well as the other townspeople who have decided to help will be right by your side, Jack. We'll help in any way possible. I can assure you that."

"Thank you, H.G. I really appreciate you listening to my problems."

"Anytime, hero of Leaf Valley," the Harvest Goddess slightly teased.

"Heh. I like how that sounds."

"You'd best be going now, Jack. It's almost nightfall."

"Huh? I didn't seem to notice that! Ha-ha-ha. Oh, whatever. I'm off then, H.G. See ya later."

"Take care, Jack. Come and visit me again any time."

"Of course!"

"And bring me some vegetables when you can!"

"Ha-ha-ha. I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

I went past the mines. It's a good thing I didn't bump into Rudolph again. I continued walking until I got to Pike Mountain. There, I saw the blonde girl from yesterday. I tried to walk faster so she wouldn't notice me. I was scared that maybe she would attack me, given the look that she gave me yesterday. All was in vain, however, because when I was close to the exiting the place, she saw me. She walked up to me and looked like she has something to say but is too embarrassed.

A few seconds of awkwardness later, she finally spoke up.

"Hey… Jack."

"Uhh.. H-hi," I said. Crap. I forgot her name!

She eyed me and seemed to read my thoughts.

"Gwen. Just call me Gwen."

"O-okay, _Gwen_."

"About yesterday… I-I…" she stuttered. "Crap, I can't say it! I-I—"

"It's okay. I've already forgotten about our encounter yesterday," I said. Okay, I kind of lied because I just _CAN'T_ forget that encounter. She looked at me like she was going to bury me alive.

"Shut up, will you?! Just let me say it!" she yelled.

Putting aside whatever happened yesterday and the fact that she's yelling at me right now, I could feel that she's really a nice person. She's just not that good with expressions.

"Alright, alright. Please don't yell at me."

"As I was saying, I just… wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm just so _desperate_ to save Leaf Valley right now. When you told Grandpa your plans, I just couldn't believe that it would be possible to execute. I mean, come on! That bloody company has money, power. We'll probably be blasted to bits if we don't come up with a legit plan."

"I understand. I'm sorry too."

"W-why are you apologizing? You didn't even do anything."

"I just… felt like it."

"You're really strange. But for the first time in my life, it's only now that I've found a city boy who cares about others. Thanks, Jack."

"There are a lot of other city people who are more caring than I am, Gwen. You just have to meet the right people."

"But you're the only right one here now. I think that would be enough."

Gwen then blushed and she immediately shouted, "I-I didn't mean that I'm thankful for you came here, idiot!"

I was trying my best not to laugh at her. She's pretty cute for a tiger.

"J-j-just go home! It's already late! Why are you still out here anyway?!" she questioned me.

"I just wanted to visit Woody."

"He's not available right now. He's busy. Just go already!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

I turned to leave, but she called me again.

"M-Monroe."

"Hmm-m-m? Yeah?"

"Grandpa told us all about your plans. I still have my doubts that it'll work, but it'd be a shame if we don't try."

I smiled at that.

"You'd better go home right away too, Gwen. I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Tch."

* * *

My second encounter with tiger girl was better than last time. I think I was finally able to tame her a bit. I just hope that she won't do any surprise attacks and rip me to pieces.

I left the mountain area and went past Woody's place, the plaza, and then through the Item Shop/Flower Shop area. When I arrived there, I saw Louis who seemed to be locking up shop. We exchanged a few words, and I then went on my way.

When I arrived at my farm, I went straight to the chicken coop and put the egg that Ronald gave me. As soon as I entered my house, I took a warm bath, got myself some dinner, and turned in for the night. I was really drained so I immediately fell asleep.

Little did I know that tomorrow, I would finally come face to face with the enemy.


	5. A Visitor

**A/N**: I forgot about the egg that Ronald gives when you do the part-time job he offers. I edited the last chapter. Jack receives the egg, and when he finally comes home, he puts the egg in the incubator.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**A Visitor**

**Spring 3, Year 1**

"So this is Leaf Valley. What a dump," complained an unknown feminine voice.

"It doesn't even compare to what we have in the city. Look at all these _**NATURE. UGH.**_ This can never compete with my beautiful robots," added a disgusted male voice.

"Boss, look. There's a house over there. Do you think anyone even lives there?" asked another male voice.

"Hmm… Let's check it out," replied the female voice.

* * *

I woke up a little later than planned.

"Oh, boy. My body's _REALLY_ sore from yesterday's farm work. I don't even know if I can move much right now. I'd better go ask that science guy for some medicine or something later. I'd really need to get used to this kind of life though," I reminded myself as I sat up on the bed and stretched.

I then got up and fixed myself up. After I was done, I grabbed my tools and headed outside. I looked at the field and sighed a little. "Time for more hard labor," I told myself.

Before I was able to take a step forward and begin working, I suddenly felt a little uneasy, like someone was watching me.

I turned my head and saw two men and one girl staring at me from a distance, as if trying to turn me into stone with their gazes. Who are these people?

The trio approached me.

"It seems someone does live in that poor excuse for a house. Renton, Charles, how about we go introduce ourselves?" the girl said to the two men.

"Right, boss," answered the two.

Why are they wearing suits? Is it formal day today? I had no idea they had that kind of event here. Oh, wait. Now that I think about it, I don't remember meeting them when I went around town and introduced myself to the townspeople last time. Are they tourists? Are they lost? If they came here to ask for directions, well, they'll have to go somewhere else. I'm not that familiar with the place either yet.

"Hey, you," called the girl.

Wow. To be honest, she looks stunning. I can compare her to a beauty queen. Flawless skin, silver hair, and green eyes. What an amazing combination.

"M-me?" I stuttered.

"Well, genius. Do you see anyone else around here besides me and these two knuckleheads?"

Woah. What's up with this lady?

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's just that—"

"Listen carefully. My name is Alice Dalton. The red head is Charles Andrews, and the mole man is Renton Sommers. You. Who are you?"

"My name is Jackson Monroe, Ma'am. You can just call me Jack," I said as I extended my hand towards her.

Alice just looked at my hand then my face then back to my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I-I'm offering a-a handshake since we're introducing ourselves. After all, isn't that kind of like the custom when meeting someone new?"

"Heh. Boss, this one has manners," quipped the short man who indeed resembled a mole. What was his name again?

"Look who's talking," said the taller man who had an air about him. It made me feel a little inferior.

"**WHY YOU**—"

"Shut up, both of you! I'm talking here," scolded Alice.

"Sorry, boss," the two sheepishly apologized in unison.

Then she turned back to me.

"Anyway, there's no need for these _handshakes _ofyours. Why are you living here? State your business," demanded the girl. She's beautiful, yes. Just don't consider the attitude.

"My grandfather recently passed away so my dad sent me to pick up his things. He worked as a farmer here before. When I first arrived here, I decided to have a look around the house before gathering Grandpa's things. Then when I came out of the house, I saw some little guys who looked troubled. They looked like elves, but they called themselves "harvest sprites". When I approached them, they got scared by me. But after a few seconds, one of them was surprised because I can see them. He said that not many people can. I then asked them why they looked so worried. They told me that they were a part of this land and will soon lose their home because some amusement park will be built here soon. Then some lady appears out of thin air, and it actually looked like she was floating in the air. She then asked what my name was and a three other questions like what will I do if a puppy is abandoned in the rain. Then—"

"Look here, _Jack_. We don't have much time. I have a lot of work to do. Just cut to the chase."

"Alright, alright. Man, you're quite impatient, aren't you, your highness? Ha-ha-ha," I teased.

Alice then glared at me. Oh, no. Wrong move. Now it looks like she wants to kill me. Gulp.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just jo—"

"JUST TELL ME THE REASON WHY YOU'RE HERE."

Oh, boy. Way to go, Jack. You just released the dragon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay. I work as a farmer here now. I'm going to save this town from the amusement park people," I said. I'm kinda scared right now.

"_You?_ _Save the town?_ Ha. Ha-ha. Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please tell me you're joking!" Alice suddenly laughed. Did I say something funny?

I looked at her, confused.

"Ha-ha-ha! This guy thinks he's something, huh, boss?" said Renton as he laughed too.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! What can someone like _YOU_ do to save this _DUMP?_" asked Charles as he joined the fun.

"W-well, I-I could plant some crops, raise cows, chickens, and sheep then sell the produce. The townspeople also offer some side jobs and the others have agreed to help me," I said, a little bit embarrassed by all their laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're a funny guy, Jack. I'll give you credit for that joke," said Alice as she continued laughing to the point where she was almost crying.

"I'm not kidding. I'm telling the truth," I insisted.

"Oh, dear. Ha-ha-ha! I-I'm sorry, Jack. I truly am. But I don't think you can do _anything_ for this town."

"Wha-what?! Why?!"

"Because I will have to foil your plans."

"And what reason do you have to do that?" I asked, getting a little bit frustrated. Seriously, what's up with this girl? She may have good looks, but she's getting on my nerves.

"Really, Jack? You really don't know who you're talking to?" replied Alice with a smirk.

"No. _**No, I don't**_**.**"

"Heh. I guess I'm the one at fault here. I haven't really told you why we are here, huh?"

"Well, you tend to forget things a lot. No wonder why you haven't told him our purpose yet," butted in Charles.

_SMACK!_

"O-oww!" yelped the red head.

"You deserved that one, Charles! Ha-ha-ha!" said Renton.

"**YOU LITTLE-!**" Charles angrily said as he grabbed Renton's collar.

_SMACK! SMACK!_

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!**" Alice yelled at her two men.

"Sorry, boss," said the two men who now had red bumps on their heads. Charles had a bigger one.

"Goddess. Why can't you two behave even just for once?" Alice sighed.

I tried to suppress my laughter, but it seemed like I wasn't quite successful.

"What's so funny?" inquired Alice as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing really," I answered, still trying my best not to laugh out loud.

"As I was saying _before_ these two _RUDELY_ interrupted me with their childish behavior, our purpose here is to drive out the people of this town. Why, you ask? Well, my dear Jackson, you are currently talking to the _CEO_ of the Funland Company, the one you mentioned as the 'amusement park people' a while ago. I will not let you ruin our plans for this town. I will destroy anyone in my way."

"_How can you even do that?! The people never even agreed with this!_" I almost shouted at her. No, I can't lose my temper. I have to remain cool.

"Calm down, farmer boy. Take a look at this," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in my hands.

I read the paper then let out a small gasp.

"This is—"

"That's right, Jack. That's the deed to this town," she said with a smirk.

I-I can't believe it.

"Jack! Jack!"

Huh? I thought I heard small voices. Where'd that come from?

I looked around and saw the three harvest sprites, Nic, Nac, and Flak.

"You have to fight for this town!" said Nic.

"We're begging you, Jack! Please save this town!" pleaded Nac.

"Don't let her win, Jack!" said Flak.

I gave them a nod. Right, I won't lose to this girl.

"No. I won't let you get your way," I said to Alice with renewed courage.

"HUH? Look, wise guy. _WE HAVE THE DEED TO THIS TOWN, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! What else can you possibly do?!_" replied a frustrated Alice.

"Calm down, princess. There's no need to shout," I said. This time, I was the one who had a smirk on.

That's right. I have to fight. I promised I would.

"**UGH! WHY ARE MEN SO STUBBORN?!**" the CEO muttered loudly to herself.

"Alice," I called her.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!**"

"I challenge you."

"_OH?_ AND JUST WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE DO YOU WANT? It's already obvious who the winner will be, anyway!"

"Well, I'll prove you wrong then."

"Heh. Let's see about that."

"How much is the deed?"

"W-what?"

"_How. Much. Is. The. Deed?_"

"Just what are you planning, Monroe?"

"I'm planning to save Leaf Valley. And in order to that, I'm going to _buy_ the deed from you."

"Really? You dream big, farmer. I'll give you that."

"I'll make that dream a reality, Alice," I said with the most serious face I could do.

Alice's face displayed expressions of frustration first then fascination.

"Hmm-m-m… Alright, Jackson. As a reward for your persistence, I'll entertain you."

"I'm not giving up, Alice. I'm staying here. I will save this town."

"Heh. Let's see if you'll still say that once you know the price of this deed."

"Try me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You asked for it."

"Just tell me."

"_50,000 G._"

50,000 G?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!

"You're on."

"Alright, _Jackson Monroe._ I'll give you **two** years. By Winter 30 of the second year, I expect that the money will already be in my hands. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, princess."

Alice then looked like she was about to attack me, but she held herself back. She loses it easily, huh?

"Alright, Jack. I'll be watching you _fail_," she said instead.

"We'll see."

"Okay, that's all for today. If you ever want to admit defeat, I'll just be in my office, the one near the mines. Heh. I'll be seeing you soon, _Jack_," she said as she gave me a smile which made my heart skip a beat. Get it together, Jack. There's no time for romance, especially with _this _girl.

"Charles, Renton. Move out."

"Yes, boss!"

Alice then gave me one last smirk over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

I rubbed my sore shoulders and looked up to the sky.

HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAVE THIS TOWN?!

* * *

After Alice and her goons left, I continued with my farm work. Now that I have a goal of earning 50,000 G, I decided to go to Ronald's and ask him if I could work for him again.

But before I left the farm premises, I checked on the egg that I put in the incubator. It seemed to be doing okay. I should buy some chicken while I'm out.

I went back, put some food in the dog bowl, and then went on my way.

I arrived shortly and entered the grocery store. I explained to Ronald my current dilemma and asked him for the job.

"Of course, Jack! I really could use a helping hand anyway. Plus, with this, I'll be helping you get one step closer to your goal," he told me.

"Thanks, Ronald," I said.

"Well, now that they know you, I'm sure the chickens will be delighted in seeing you again."

I just scratched my head, remembering the mean scratches that I got from handling them yesterday, and said, "I'll keep hoping, Ronald."

I went to the chicken coop and did what I had to do. Fortunately, I received fewer scratches today than yesterday. When I was done and Ronald had given me my pay—not to mention another egg—I thanked him again and walked to Starling Ranch.

* * *

I reached Starling Ranch a few minutes later and entered the building. I saw Bob at the counter and engaged him in conversation.

"Hey, Bob. How are you doing?" I started.

"I'm good. How about you? How's the farm?" he asked.

"I'm a bit sore since I just started with everything yesterday. Putting that aside, I'm fine. The farm's seeing some progress. I just received an egg from Ronald yesterday and put it in the incubator once I got home. The egg could hatch anytime soon so I decided to plan ahead and come here to buy some chicken feed."

"How many do you intend to buy, Jack?"

"Hmm-m-m… About 5 sacks, I guess."

"A sack is 10G so that should be 50G."

I handed him the payment.

"Thank you for your purchase. I'll deliver them to your coop later today."

"Thanks, Bob. And oh, by the way, you do have cows here right?"

"Yes. We also have horses. Speaking of which, could you please help me with them? I need to stay here at the store in case any customers show up so I can't tend to them right now. I'll give you good pay. You just have to talk to and brush the animals. The cow also has to be milked. They're inside of the corral."

Another job opportunity!

"Sure, Bob. It'll be a good way to earn some experience with the animals once I get some of my own anyway."

"Thanks, Jack. The tools should be inside the barn. Come back here once you're done."

"Roger that."

I stepped outside and went to the barn. I saw the tools, grabbed them, and proceeded to tend to the animals. Most of them were horses, and I only saw one cow. The horses were all beautiful, but I had my eye on the white one. I brushed and talked to each of the horses and they neighed in delight. At least they're friendlier than the chickens. Once I got to the cow, I did the same thing and also tried to milk her. Since this was my first time in this kind of area, I first had a lot of trouble. I don't know how to milk a cow! In addition to my inability to properly milk her, the cow looked like she was about to kick me. However, after a while, I got the hang of it and finally succeeded.

I put back all the tools inside the barn, and with the fresh milk in hand, I walked back to the store.

"Yo, Jack. How was it? None of the animals kicked you, right? Or did they?" he asked me as I entered.

"Almost, but not quite. The cow looked like she was about to, but I managed," I said as I handed him the glass of milk.

"Good work, man. Here's your pay. I'll add in a little extra since you almost_ died _today. Ha-ha-ha," he said as he handed me my reward and gave the milk back to me.

"Thanks, Bob. I think I'll come back here for more work, if there's any available."

"Come back here any time, just not on a Thursday though. We're closed during that day."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, I'm off. I'm going to the Clove Villa now and visit Martha."

"Hmm-m-m? Are you sure you only want to visit Martha, Jack?"

"What are you implying, Bob? You know, I just had a similar incident with Joe yesterday."

"Nothing, nothing. He-he."

"Oh, come on! I just arrived here. Also, I can't have myself be distracted. I have to save Leaf Valley first. After all that is done, then there may be some time for… for… that."

"I'm just saying that you should make _friends_ with everyone there and not just Martha."

"What an excuse."

"Hey, I'm just saying. Seriously though, Jack. You've only been here three days. You should really ease up a bit."

"I-I can't. I just met the CEO of Funland earlier this morning."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?! WHERE ARE THEY NOW, HUH? ARE THEY STAYING HERE? TELL ME! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE A LITTLE 'CHAT' WITH THIS GUY."

"Woah, woah. Bob, chill. First of all, the CEO's female. Her name is Alice Dalton. She also has two goons by her side—Charles Andrews and Renton Sommers. Secondly, there's no need for this 'chat'. I already told her that we won't go down easily."

"And what did she say? Tell me now!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Alice had the deed to this town in her hands. I asked her how much money was needed to buy it from her. She told me that it was 50,000 G and was doubtful that I'd be able to make that much money. However, I challenged her and she accepted. She said that she'd entertain me for my persistence and gave me a chance. She gave me 2 years to earn that kind of money. By Winter 30 of the second year, the money has to be in her hands already."

"Wow, Jack. I'd never thought you'd openly oppose powerful people."

"I intend to surprise people everyday."

"50,000 G, huh?"

"That's why I can't afford to get involved in anything aside from work."

"But you can't just work all day every day! You'll burn yourself out! Aside from us guys, you should really get close with the girls too. Who knows? After all of this is over, maybe you'll finally have the time for relationships. There are a lot of pretty girls here in Leaf Valley, and since most of the guys have lived here a lot longer than you, they already have an advantage. The competition will be tough so I suggest that you make moves now."

"I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do that, but… I'll do what I can."

"Right on!"

"Thanks for the advice, Bob. I'm off now. See you later," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, Jack. If you ever have eyes for Gwen, you'd better not hurt her. We've been friends ever since we were kids. I'll hunt you down if you do."

"O-okay."

* * *

I walked down the path leading to the Clove Villa and entered the area. There, I saw Tim hunting for some bugs. I approached him.

"Hey, Tim. What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, Jack! I'm just looking for some rare beetles. What are you doing here?" he replied.

"I'm just here to visit Martha. Is she here?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her, but I did see Gina at Crystal Bay when I was on the way here. But that was about an hour ago. I didn't see her come back yet, but I was busy finding beetles so maybe I didn't notice."

"Alright, Tim. Thank you for the information. Be careful out here, okay?"

"Heh. You sound just like Bob. I'm going to call you 'bro' from now on."

"Whatever's good with you, Tim."

I then knocked on the Clove Villa's door. There was no answer. I knocked again and received the same result. The third time I knocked, the door finally opened, but I didn't expect the person who opened it.

"M-Miss Dia, hello," I greeted, a little bit surprised.

"Jack, was it? Why have you come here? Is there something you need?"

"I-I actually came here to speak with Martha. May I come in?"

She stepped aside and let me enter.

"Please sit down," she told me.

I did what she told me.

"Martha is busy with cooking right now. I don't suppose you could wait?"

"I'll wait for her to finish."

"Very well, then."

Dia also sat down and grabbed a book on the table. Silence filled the room.

"Miss Dia?" I called her, trying to break the ice.

"Please, just call me Dia," she replied while engrossed in a book.

"Sorry. Uhhh… Dia, can I ask a question?"

She just nodded.

"Your parents? Where are they?"

Dia seemed to flinch as soon as I mention the word "parents".

"All you have to know is that they are not with me here in Leaf Valley," she replied coldly after a few seconds of silence.

"S-sorry for asking."

Silence again.

I just observed the interior of the villa. It was beautiful and intricate. I looked around until my eyes have noticed every detail. I then unconsciously started staring at Dia as she concentrated on reading her book. Now that I've had a good look at her, I can say that I find her rather charming for a lady of few words.

"Is there something on my face?" Dia suddenly said without looking up from her book and shook me from my thoughts. I didn't realize that I have been staring too long.

"Uhh… N-no, Dia. Forgive my rudeness," I apologized.

And just like that, she just went back to reading.

Fortunately, the silence this time was shorter than the last two because Martha finally came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Jack. You're here! Welcome, welcome. Is there anything I can do for you?" Martha said as she wiped her hands on her apron and approached me.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Martha. I came here because I was wondering whether you had any jobs I could do. Since I'm just starting out on the farm, I am really in need of some gold," I said.

"Well, I am in need of help with cooking. Say, Jack. Do you have any experience in the kitchen?"

"I'm no expert, but I can make something decent to eat."

As I said that, Dia seemed to look up from her book and glanced at me.

"Wonderful! Please just enter the kitchen and cook what you can. I'll just be cleaning here so just approach me when you're done. Thank you for your help, Jack," Martha said.

"It's a pleasure to be of service, Martha," I responded as I walked towards the kitchen.

I found plenty of cooking utensils and ingredients inside so I immediately started.

"That smells delicious, Jack," Martha said from the living room after a while.

When I was finally done, I cleaned up and went to Martha. Gina was also there, but Dia was nowhere to be found. She's probably in her room now.

"Martha, I have finished with the task," I announced.

"I'm sure that what you have cooked tastes wonderful. Here's your pay, Jack. Thank you for your help. I'll most probably need it often so if you have any time, you can come back here."

"Hi, Jack," Gina greeted me.

"Hey, Gina," I smiled and waved at her.

"Here's your pay, Jack. I threw in a little extra something as a tip," Martha said.

"Thank you, Martha. I suppose I'll have to be going now, Gina, Martha. Please give my regards to Dia."

"Will do, Jack. Take care," Gina said.

"Be careful on the way home, Jack. Thank you again for your help," Martha added.

"I will."

* * *

When I went outside, Tim wasn't there anymore. He probably went home already. It's getting late anyway.

I rummaged through my rucksack and found the milk bottle that Bob gave me earlier. I was contemplating whether to drink it or sell it. I walked on the path leading back to the plaza and saw one of Alice's goons—Charles. Taking a walk, huh? I hope he gets to see what kind of beauty his company is planning to destroy.

I finally decided to just drink the milk since I won't have the chance to do that again. I'm planning to sell everything I can get my hands on.

I collected whatever herbs or fruits I could find on the way home. Once I reached the farm, it was already very late. I checked on the coop first and true to his word, saw that the chicken feed was indeed delivered by Bob.

I then went inside my house, washed up, fixed myself some dinner, brushed my teeth, and then retired to bed.

So much has happened today, but I'd better be ready for more. For now though, sweet dreams to me.


	6. Life's an Adventure

**A/N**: Nevermind. I'm going to write in third-person perspective too.

By the way, to the person who reviewed this story, thank you! You just made my day! :D

P.S. Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Life's an Adventure**

**Present Day**

"Okay, okay. So wait. What are harvest sprites again?" Gert asked her father, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"They're pretty much little elf people who helped me with the farm, kiddo. They also helped your great grandfather before. I'd never would have been able to save Leaf Valley if they didn't help me," Jack explained to his daughter as he finished with his plants. "Come on, Gert. How about we tend to the animals, and then after that, we could take a walk around town while I continue with the story?"

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Come on! Let's go, Dad! You're moving far too slow!"

Jack just shook his head and smiled as he watched his daughter run off yet again.

"Gertrude, wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey, little girl. Bet you didn't know that your mom was pretty shy back then?" Jack told Gert as she let the chickens outside.

"_NO._ _WAY_," Gertrude's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh, so way, kid. Actually, you're a lot like your mom. Impatient, clumsy, always has mood swings, a bookworm, quite demanding, and loves flowers and playing the ocarina."

"Why is it that the last two things that you mentioned are the only positive ones? Are you trying to say something, Dad?" Gert asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not, I swear. Stop suspecting me. You look just like your mother when you do that eyebrow thing."

"Oh, whatever. Just continue the story, Dad! Please!"

"Ha-ha-ha. Alright, alright. Just let me finish brushing Spirit here," he said as he approached the white horse. "Hmm-m-m… How about I continue from the day that I got my first chicken?"

"Come on, Dad. I didn't ask you to tell me about your _farm_ story and blah blah blah. I've already heard it a hundred times. I want your _love_ story," she complained as she brushed and talked with the cows while Jack milked them.

"But you said that you won't care where I start. Just that I tell you the story," Jack smirked at his daughter.

"Errrr… Fine! Just get on with it."

Jack chuckled and continued, "Spring 4 of my first year here…"

* * *

**Spring 4, Year 1**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Jack! Jack!"

"Mmmm…"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Jack! Get up now!"

"Wha-what?!" I got up with a start.

I rubbed my eyes and forced myself out of bed, still half-asleep.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"JACK, YOU LAZY DREAMER! GET UP ALREADY!"

"*YAWN* I'm… coming, I'm… coming…"

I staggered towards the door and opened it, forgetting that I was still not quite ready to face the world. In other words…

"_Well, finally!_ Jack, my grandpa asked me to—. Oh my Goddess."

"Mmm?" my eyelids started to drop again.

"_JACKSON MONROE, Y-Y-YOU S-S-STUPID_ _I-IDIOT_…" rage was noticeable in this person's voice.

"Eh?" I tried opening my eyes again.

I was only wearing underwear.

_That voice. It sounded like…_

"GWEN!" I finally woke up.

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

I quickly shut the door in her face while she just stood there, her hair covering her eyes, a blush slowly creeping up her face. She was clenching her fists. It looked like she was going to punch me to tomorrow. Oh, boy.

As soon as the door closed, I quickly grabbed my clothes and washed my face. This time, I should be wide awake. I poured some coffee and food to put in the dog bowl.

Once I opened the door again, Gwen was still there.

"Uhh… Gwen? Here," I gave her a mug.

She took it without saying a word.

"So what was it you wanted me to see?"

She was still silent.

"Gwen?"

"Idiot."

I just sighed and put the food in the dog bowl.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to open the door and let you see me like that."

She still didn't speak.

"Fine. If you won't talk to me, I'll just tend to my plants now. Thank you for the wake up call, by the way. If you didn't stop banging on the door, I'll probably be still drooling by now."

I went over the field and started the day.

"He-hey, i-i-idiot."

I was striking the soil with everything I've got. I wanted to till every space on this land.

"J-Jack! I-I'm calling y-y-you!"

8 plots everyday should be enough. After this, I'll go to Lyla's shop and buy more seeds to plant.

"H-H-HEY! A-ARE YOU D-DEAF N-N-NOW?!" Gwen shouted.

I jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was busy with my thoughts, okay? Just calm down, will ya? Forget about everything that happened earlier."

"I-I have something to show you."

"What is it? You can just tell me later."

"NOW."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Geez."

Gwen briskly walked to the chicken coop's location and pointed to the shed.

"H-here. You have t-to see," she said as she entered.

I just followed her.

Inside, I saw the egg that I put in the incubator.

"L-look closely at the egg."

I did what she told me and found a very small crack. I let out a small gasp.

"Is it going to hatch _TODAY?!_" I asked excitedly.

"Isn't it already obvious?"

I observed it again and saw that the crack was spreading. It _is _going to hatch! I'm going to have my first chicken! I'm going to be a chicken daddy!

The egg soon broke open and revealed a tiny baby chick inside. It was chirping loudly.

"Congratulations, Monroe. You now have your first farm animal. You know, chickens love it when you give them names."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Gwen had a serious face on as she said that.

"N-no."

"Then go give your first chick a name."

I put my right hand on my chin and started to think about it.

"Hmm-m-m… How about…"

"_Ophelia!" Gertrude answered._

"_Heh. You got it, little girl!" Jack applauded._

"_So why'd you name her that, Dad?" Gert asked, curiosity visible in her eyes._

"_Well, Gert. It was because…"_

"I want to name her in honor of my mother. She… She died a few years back," I answered Gwen's question.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," Gwen apologized.

"Nah. I got over it. You know, move on and let go," I replied as I started playing with the little chick. He was chirping happily.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be that rude. I was just really… shocked."

"Oh, come on. Stop apologizing. It was clearly my fault. I was supposed to be up already but instead, I was still dreaming. I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen held up a hand.

"How about we both stop apologizing to each other? Deal?" she suggested.

"Alright then. Deal," I agreed.

"Well, I'd better go now. It's Thursday today so the shop's closed. However, I still have errands to do. See you later, Jack. Take care of Ophelia. If you don't, you're dead to me," she warned as she turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Wait! Gwen!" I carried the chick in my hands and followed her outside.

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Now that I think about it, why _were_ you banging on my door?"

"Ah! I almost forgot. Here, Jack. Take this. Grandpa told me to give it to you. He said that it was from your grandfather," Gwen said as she handed me a tarnished silver ring.

I put down the chick and took the ring. I checked the details and saw an inscription. I could only make out a few words though.

"S... is... ...ag...? What is this?"

"Beats me. It's your grandfather's ring. How should I know?"

"But what did he use this for? It can't be a wedding ring, can it? Don't you guys use a… uhhh… What was it again?"

"Blue feather."

"Yeah, a blue feather. Don't you guys use that instead to propose around here?"

"Look, my grandpa didn't really tell me about that ring's back story, okay? I can't provide you with any information. Anyway, I really have to go now. See you, Monroe."

"Be careful, alright? Bye, Gwen."

I may just be imagining it, but I think I just saw Gwen smile.

* * *

I went back to the field after taking care of the Ophelia's needs. I finished tilling the soil and watering the plants so I went over to Lyla's shop and bought strawberry and carrot seeds. As soon as I finished with the purchase, I decided to pay the science guy a visit. I needed to buy something for my aching body anyway.

I entered a shop and was greeted with a friendly smile by the owner.

"Good morning to you, Jackson Monroe. Welcome to my store! Do you need anything?"

"Good morning, uhh…" Crap. I forgot his name.

"Louis," he continued, his smile never fading.

"S-sorry. Good morning to you too, Louis. I uhh… actually need something for some aches and pains that I'm experiencing."

"Oh! I've got just the right thing for you, buddy. I'll be right back. Please feel free to browse my humble store."

I nodded and Louis disappeared from sight.

Woah, look at all these items! He has hammers, hoes, brushes, bug-catching nets, and other various stuff!

I took an interest in the fishing rods displayed.

Beautiful craftsmanship, if I may say so. It looks so well-designed.

"Fishing, huh?"

"W-wha?!"

"Oh, sorry, Jackson. I didn't mean to surprise you. Here's the medicine that you wanted. That would be… 1,000G."

"Please, just call me Jack," I said as I handed him the gold.

"Very well then, Jackson. I-I mean Jack."

"Ha-ha-ha. Better get used to it, Louis. I'll probably be coming here all the time to visit."

"Thank you, Jack. I'd very much like some company," he smiled. "Say, weren't you taking a look at the fishing rods a while ago? Do you know how to fish?"

"Mmm… My dad taught me when I was a kid, but now, I think I forgot how to. I don't think I'll be able to handle one ever again anyway."

"And why not?"

"I really have to spend my money wisely, Louis. I have a goal of earning 50,000 G so I can buy the deed of the town from that CEO."

"The deed?! Since when were they able to get their hands on that deed? It wasn't even for sale, for goodness' sake!"

"I myself have no idea. All I know is that I have to reach my goal by the end of my second year here. Otherwise, it'll all be over and I would've failed all of you."

"Jack, may I confess something?"

"Sure, pal. Anything."

"Please do not be offended by what I'm going to say."

"I promise I won't."

Louis exhaled then continued.

"Jack, I-I don't think we can do anything about this town now. Seeing that the CEO herself is staying here at Leaf Valley, ensuring that nobody will mess up their plans, I really think it's hopeless. Earlier today, I spoke with Lyla. You know her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just bought some seeds from her a while ago. May I ask what you two talked about?"

"It's just that… We both agree that it's hopeless. Jack, there's nothing more we can do. I'm sorry, I truly am, but… It's all over…" Louis bowed down his head, his face displayed extreme sadness.

I just stood there. I was dumbfounded.

After a few seconds, I finally found my voice.

"Louis, look up at me," I ordered.

He raised his head, but he was unable to look at my face.

"Louis, please," I pleaded.

He finally looked at my face.

"I know that it's difficult. Everything is when you're just starting. It's only the 4th of Spring. There is still a lot of time. I don't know how or where I'm going to get the money, but I do know that I _will_ get it. You agreed with my plans when I first proposed them, but now, you're having second thoughts. You need proof that we will succeed because believing isn't really enough for you. However, believing is what we really need to do. I'm not going to force you to just throw away your doubts and trust me. It's difficult because it's a process. I'm just asking you to make your choice wisely. I don't care whether you do help or not, I'll still always come here. I just want to have friends who believe in me, Louis, and that's enough to keep me going."

I was deadly serious.

"I-I…"

"Louis, I know we just met and all, but I don't care. I'm going to stay here and fight. I'm going to make friends, work, explore, live. I'm going to do what you all did here before Funland started wrecking everything. If you love something, you'll fight for it, and to be honest, I'm starting to fall in love with Leaf Valley. I have already made my choice, and there is no way in hell am I back down. I know that it's difficult for you to say the same, but even if you do choose the option different from mine, please just be my friend and believe in me. I'll do the fighting for you."

Louis didn't say a word. He looked like he was deep in thought. I'd better let him think first.

"I believe I've said enough. I have to go now, Louis. Thank you for the medicine. Just think about your decision, okay? See you."

And just like that, I left the store. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was still pretty early. I guess I'll just do some part time work first.

I walked over to Ronald's grocery store. Everything was the same except that the chickens seemed to be less hostile than ever now. I've only received three scratches at most, actually. Improvement.

I had a little chat with Ronald then went over to Sunny Garden Café. Not much was going on inside and Wallace wasn't that busy so I took this time to discuss and formulate plans with him.

Before I left, I remembered to sell the stuff that I've gathered while I was out on my walks. I then left the Café and bumped into Katie who had this radiant smile on. Goddess, can she get any cuter?

"Hey, Jack! How are you doing?" she asked.

"Aside from the constant pains all over my body, I'm good. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm great. Actually, I think I'm getting better with this baking stuff. How about you try this? I made it myself," Katie said as she handed me a cupcake. It looked delectable! See, Wallace? I told you Katie was a fast learner.

I took the cupcake and bit into it. As soon as I did, I kind of felt a little… dizzy.

"Do you like it?" Katie had this expectant look in her eyes.

I just gave her a thumbs up because I couldn't speak. Its taste was… I can't find any words to describe it.

Katie squealed in delight and asked me to finish it. I flinched a bit but I forced myself to eat it all.

"Thank you, Jack! You're the first one ever to finish my cupcakes. I don't know why everybody didn't want it," she told me as I forced the cupcake down.

My head… is… spinning. Everything… looks so… blurry. I…

"Jack, are you alright? You look a little pale. Do you want some water?"

I'm not… feeling… that… well…

"Grandpa! Help me! Jack's…"

Is somebody… dimming… the lights?

"He's so… heavy!"

Is it… night time… already?

"What happened to…"

It… can't be.

"… and just like that, he started to…"

It's far… too… early…

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first things that I saw were blurred images of blue, gentle eyes and the brightest smile which could replace the sun. Am I in a dream?

"Jack~"

Wait a minute… That voice…

"Are you finally awake, Jack?"

I know that voice.

"Jack?"

I immediately sat up and surveyed my surroundings.

There were tables and chairs everywhere, some bottles here and there, and had a rather rustic design.

"Jack, are you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"Huh?"

I turned to the source of that voice. What I saw surprised me. So the owner of those majestic blue eyes and brilliant smile that shone like a thousand suns was…

"KATIE?!"

"Hmm-m-m? Is there something you need, Jack? Do you want some tea or water?" Katie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I-I… W-What happened? I thought I was already outside the Café? Why'd I come back in here?"

"Well, after you ate my cupcake, you suddenly turned pale. I asked you if you wanted some water but then, you suddenly fainted."

"Fainted? How long was I out?"

"About a day or so."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding. You were out for only an hour. Calm down, will you? You might faint again."

"….."

"Who would've thought that someone like you would suddenly faint like that? Ha-ha-ha!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll catch up with you later, Katie."

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"W-Wait! Jack! I'm sorry. I was just teasing you."

"No, no. It's not that. I just have some more important things to do. A-Anyway, thanks for taking care of me. The cupcake was absolutely delicious, by the way."

"Jack…"

"Hmm-m-m?"

"Don't lie to me. I already know that the cupcake was horrible. That's why you fainted, right?"

"N-no! The cupcake was splendid, Katie. You did great although more practice would help."

Katie was silent.

"Katie, I don't really care whether the cupcake tastes like dead people or not. We've only just met, but I already consider you my friend. Whatever you make, I'll eat it."

"That's really sweet of you, Jack. You know, aside from Grandpa and Joe, you're the only one who ever eats what I make. I think that I'm really lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you, Katie. I really have to go now though. Please say thank you for Wallace for me too. Don't give up, okay? It just takes practice. I'll be back here for more," I smiled at Katie as I opened the door.

"Heehee. I promise I won't make you faint anymore next time! Take care!"

I exited the Café and went on to Mallard Lake.

* * *

"Katie, my dear. Come here a second," Wallace called as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Katie who was still looking at the door stood up and obeyed her grandfather.

"Yes, Grandpa?" she asked as she neared Wallace.

"That boy, Jack. He reminds me so much of Gus."

"Is that so?"

"We are very lucky that he decided to stay here and help save Leaf Valley. He has a pure heart. I believe that with him on our side, we will be able to succeed in this fight of ours. Treasure your friendship with him, my child. It's rare to find someone like him nowadays."

Katie smiled at that statement.

"I will, Grandpa. I promise."

* * *

As soon as I arrived at Mallard Lake, I saw Joe fishing.

"Yo, Joe!" I called out to him. He didn't seem to hear me though. Focusing, I guess? Oh well. I won't disturb him.

I just minded my own business and carried on.

After a few minutes of walking, I soon reached Goddess Spring. I picked up some fruit and threw it in. The Harvest Goddess soon appeared.

"Oh, Jack. Hello there. What brings you here?" she queried.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to visit you."

"I see. As a reward for your efforts to come all the way here and give me an offering, how about I grant one of your wishes?"

"WOAH. You can do that?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You didn't give me any vegetables. I only grant wishes when someone gives me my favorite."

"You're so picky."

"Another word and I'll revoke your one free wish."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"That's better, Jacky boy."

"Seriously?"

"Just tell me what you wish for."

"Well… I… uhh…"

"Most people chose either: to get along with girls, get along with horses, get along with dogs, restore strength, or alleviate weariness."

"I think I'd need some strength to work more today so I'll choose that."

"Are you sure, Jack? Don't you want to get along more with the girls of Leaf Valley? Normally, boys would choose that."

"I've made my decision, H.G."

"*Sigh* Oh, fine. Here we go!"

"Wow, it actually worked!"

"Did you really just doubt me?"

"N-No! I wouldn't dare!"

"Good. Now be on your way. I have some important business to do."

"What important business?"

"That important business would be _none of your business_. Now go. Next time, bring me vegetables and I'll grant another wish."

"_She's so demanding," I sighed to myself._

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, H.G.! I'll be on my way now. Bye!"

I rushed off towards the mines and when I looked back, the Harvest Goddess had already disappeared. I'd rather not face the wrath of beautiful people.

* * *

I finally arrived at the mines. The once empty Funland building seemed to be alive now that Alice, Charles, and mole man have occupied it. I wanted to enter the building but thought otherwise because I remembered the charming but evil CEO say that I should just come in there if I were to surrender, which I would _never_ do. I chose to check out the mines instead.

I saw the scary silent man inside. I tried to make a run for it, but he already saw me.

"Jack," he called.

Oh look. He actually remembered my name.

"S-Sir?"

"Work for me."

"Wh-what?"

"Take this hammer and smash those rocks. Take the ore to me and I'll pay you."

I had no other choice.

I started break the rocks and after about only 3 ores collected, I already got drained. I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"You've never mined before in your life, kid?" Rudolph suddenly asked.

"N-No, sir. I only started today."

"Gather all the rocks together, focus your strength, then slam the hammer down. That way, you'll waste less energy."

Woah. This guy knows his stuff.

I nodded and gave it a shot.

_Gather the rocks together._

I put all the rocks as close as possible to each other.

_Focus your strength._

I concentrated everything I've got in my arms.

_Slam the hammer down._

I put all my force and smashed the rocks—_ALL_ the rocks.

"WOAH. DID YOU SEE THAT?!" I said in amazement. I looked at Rudolph, but he just kept a straight face. I then gathered every ore I could possibly find and gave it all to the Silencer.

"Here you go, Rudolph."

Without saying a single word, he took everything and gave me my pay.

"Well, I'm off now. Thank you for letting me work for you. I'll come back here as often as I can."

"Kid."

"Y-Yes, Sir?"

Rudolph suddenly handed me loads of white rocks without even an explanation.

Eh? What are these?

* * *

When I stepped outside, I accidentally crashed into a small man since I was still staring at the rocks that Rudolph gave me.

"HEY. Watch it, kid!"

"S-Sorry, Sir," I tried to apologize.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that farmer boy who openly challenged the boss?"

"Yeah, I am, errr… Renton. That's your name, right?"

The man seemed to be taken aback.

"You… You remembered my name. Nobody… remembers my name, except Charles and boss, of course."

I just stood there, not knowing what to say next.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just finished working here in the mines. I was actually roaming around town to find some work."

"You know, kid? I admire ya. You dream big. But sometimes, dreams like yours are too huge that they just can't be achieved, know what I'm saying?"

This Funland man is actually talking to me in a friendlier way compared to his two other colleagues. Wow.

"Renton, I don't think I can just give up this "dream" of mine just because it seems impossible to chase. Sometimes, you just have to try and try again until you realize that it's either truly just a dream _or_ you're making progress towards making it a reality."

"To be honest, I don't really agree with tearing the natural beauty of this town apart just to build some manmade structures. Don't tell my boss or Charles or anyone for that matter that, okay?"

"You have my word."

"I'd better go now before anyone sees us talkin'. Good luck, kid."

"Thanks, Renton. I'll need that a lot."

* * *

I got to Pike Mountain a little while after my encounter with Renton. While there, I had a little chat with Parsley and went on my way until I reached the plaza. I gathered enough fruits, herbs, and other stuff during my walk so I went over to the Clove Villa and sold them. Unfortunately, no job was available for me since it was already late when I got there. I wanted to have a look at the sea first so I went to Crystal Bay and hung out there for a while, trying to relax myself.

As soon as I got home, I checked on my little chick and placed another egg in the incubator. I then took a bath, ate, brushed my teeth, drank a little of the medicine that I bought earlier, and went to bed. But before I was able to sleep, I remembered the ring that Gwen gave me this morning. I turned it over and over again in my hand, studying every single detail that might give me clues as to what the inscription says. My weariness got the better of me, however, so I decided to let it go for now. I placed the ring on the table and went straight to Dreamland.

Day 4 is over. So far, so good.


	7. Celebrating With the Enemy

**CHAPTER 6**

**Celebrating With the Enemy**

**Spring 5, Year 1**

Somebody throw me a party because for the first time ever, I've woken up on time! Looks like today's going to be quite productive.

The day started out normally: I did my morning routine, and before facing the world, grabbed the silver ring, examined it one more time, and after thinking long and hard where to put it for safety purposes since I usually lose precious stuff when I don't keep a close eye on them, finally decided on wearing it on my neck. One thing that wasn't normal was the fact that when I finally stepped outside, I found out that my hard work finally payed off in the form of potatoes. BOOYAH! Can this day get any better?

I excitedly dug out all the produce. Next, I planted the seeds that I bought, watered them, and then tilled more plots of soil. Once I was done, I tended to Ophelia and checked on the other egg in the incubator. Everything seems to be fine.

I exited the coop and entered the barn. It was a mess so I cleaned it up to kill some time. It's still too early. Ronald's store is probably still closed.

The place almost sparkled after I finished it. Still another hour before the grocery store opens so I decided to do some part time work for Bob first.

* * *

I picked some herbs and fruits I found on my way to Starling Ranch. Boy do I have a lot to sell today! I arrived at the ranch later on and saw Tim getting ready for another adventure.

"Bro!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw me.

"Hey there, sport."

"What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I was just going to do some work for your brother. Helping out with the animals, you know? How about you? What's on your list today?"

"Oh, the usual. Explore Leaf Valley and try to catch some bugs, hoping they're rare."

"Good luck then. Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't! See you later, Bro!"

After Tim ran off, I looked for Bob, and once I saw him, asked if he had any jobs for me. He did, and thankfully, it was still the same one. Since I already worked for him before, I already knew the drill and went on ahead.

I finished tending to the animals and reported back to Bob. He gave me a handsome reward and threw in the milk as a bonus again. This time, I'm going to sell it.

Ronald's store should be open by now so I rushed over and sold everything I wanted to sell, save for one potato which I would give to the Harvest Goddess. This is the first time that I'm going to give in to her demands. I also did a part time job for him and after I was done, made my way to Goddess Spring.

* * *

On my way, I had a few occasional encounters with the townspeople, including a panicking Charles and Renton. I think I heard the two muttering that "it has to be perfect or we'll die" and "gifts are the most important part". I have no idea what they meant so I just minded my own business.

I shortly reached my destination and saw the three sprites. They didn't notice me at first since they were busy playing, but as I approached the spring, they finally came running.

"Jack! You're here!" Nic exclaimed.

"How are you, Jack?" Flak asked.

"Come play with us, Jack! Please?" Nac pleaded.

"Hey, you guys. I'm fine. Actually, I'm slowly getting the hang of this farming thing."

"That's awesome!"

"That's fantastic!"

"That's wonderful!"

"I know, right? In fact, here. Look at what I brought," I proudly presented the potato—_my_ potato.

"Woah!" the three said in unison.

"I decided to give this to the Harvest Goddess since she just _wouldn't_ stop nagging about bringing her vegetables. I was lucky enough to have been given one wish yesterday when I threw in a fruit."

"What are you waiting for then? Throw it in! I'm sure the Harvest Goddess would be pleased," Nic ordered me.

I obeyed the red sprite and threw in the last of my first harvest. One blinding flash and the Harvest Goddess appeared in front of me.

"Congratulations on your first harvest, Jack! This is incredible progress!" the Harvest Goddess said.

"Thanks, H.G., Nic, Nac, and Flak. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be here now."

"You're welcome, J," said Nic.

"Anything to help a guy out," said Nac.

"If you have any questions, just ask us," said Flak.

"Nic, Nac, and Flak, would you please leave Jack and I alone now? We have to discuss something," the Harvest Goddess asked the sprites.

The trio nodded and skipped off somewhere.

"I commend you for saving and offering one of your first harvests to me, Jack. As I said yesterday, I'm giving you one wish. Choose wisely."

"Please restore my strength," I immediately answered.

"Again? Are you serious with this, Jack? I'm giving you one last chance to change your mind. Don't you want to be closer to the beautiful girls of this town?"

"Nah. I'd rather earn the right to call them my friends."

"It is not exclusive to just friendships, Jack! You can also gain their affections with this. Think about it!"

"H.G., I have a town to save. I can't go around and-and court these girls. And if I did have some time, I want to work hard and not just make them like me in an instant."

"Jack, you can't just work and work and work, you know?"

"That's what Bob told me before. Look, I'm just trying to focus on the job at hand. Besides, I need friends. What if I like this girl and another guy in this town likes that particular girl too? It would be a competition! I mean, what if I was winning this girl's affection? The guy would hate me! I might have gained someone who may like me now, but might change her mind later, and lose a friend. In addition, I've only been living here in this town for 5 days. The other guys already have a huge advantage. I don't stand a chance."

"That's why you need the wish, Jack. Don't you understand? You can also have an advantage!"

"I understand, H.G. I perfectly understand. That's the reason why I don't want that wish."

"But Jack—!"

"Please, H.G. Fine, if it bothers you so much, I'll do something about your problem of me being single. But I still won't wish what you want me to wish. I wanted to regain my strength and that's final."

The Harvest Goddess just sighed and granted my wish. I slowly felt my strength return.

"Thanks, H.G. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way now. When I get to harvest more of my crops, I'll be sure to save some for you again."

"_You're one strange boy, Jackson Monroe,"_ the Harvest Goddess muttered to herself, not loud enough for me to hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just go now. Be a man of your word and return here with more vegetables. Goodbye."

And just like that, she vanished from sight. What's with her?

Well, I'll just forget it. Now that I have my strength back, I'd better find a use for it. And so, I went straight to the mines.

* * *

I entered the cave and approached Rudolph who seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Uhhh… Excuse me, Rudolph. I was just wondering… Do you still have a job for me?"

He just handed me a hammer and I took that as a "yes".

Hundreds of smashed rocks later, I was able to collect some precious stones. I didn't want to hand them over to Rudolph, but I had to. I could have kept one, but my conscience would bother me for the rest of my life. I reluctantly gave them to Rudolph and received my pay. It was a generous amount for such hard work.

I was about to step outside when Rudolph stopped me again. However, this time, not only did I receive more white rocks, which later turned out to be mineral crystals, but he also handed me one precious ore and told me to go inside the Funland lodge. He didn't tell me why though. I hate mysteries. I just shoved it into my pocket and exited the mines.

I had no choice but to follow Rudolph's orders and was soon inside the belly of the beast. I expected busy people stumbling over each other, trying to catch a deadline or something. Instead, I was greeted with silence once I entered. I walked around, checking if there were suit-clad people inside the rooms, hiding and observing me. Thankfully, I found no one. What the hell did Rudolph want me to enter here for then? I walked back to the door and noticed something—elevator buttons. How could I have missed that? Oh, right. I was deeply worried about spy people.

I pressed the button and entered the elevator. Man, do I miss these things!

The lift's doors soon opened and revealed a luxurious suite. I stepped out of the lift and scoped the room out. I was busy admiring everything I could find in it that I didn't notice one little detail—the owner was home.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing _here_, Monroe?!" an angry voice asked behind my back. It was female. Oh, crap. Hell no.

"A-A-Alice? W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered as I turned around. Crap. She can actually kill me here and now. There's no one around to see it.

"Oh no, Jacky boy. You've got it all wrong. The question is 'What are _you_ doing here?' Explain yourself!"

"I-I… I was just curious. I mean, look at all these expensive stuff! This place is amazing!"

"Well, obviously. I own this place. I can't live in something so… uncivilized during my stay here, unlike you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. I wasn't born and raised in money like you."

Alice then looked like she was going to attack me and throw me out the window.

"_**JUST REALLY? MY BIRTHDAY AND ALL I GET IS THIS… THIS… FARMER BOY THROWING ME INSULTS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE? I AM ALICE DALTON AND I DESERVE A FANTASTIC CELEBRATION! DAMN THIS DAY!"**_she muttered to herself.

"Wait, wait. Did I hear you right? Birthday? You?"

"That's right! Spring 5 is the powerful and charming Alice Dalton's birthday. Have you got a problem with that?!"

So that was why Charles and Renton were babbling like mad men about gifts and perfection earlier.

"No, no. It's just that… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"You've already ruined it since the day that you stepped foot here in Leaf Valley."

"Look, Alice. It's your special day. I already said I was sorry."

"Whatever."

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. I suddenly felt something cold and remembered the precious ore that I mined earlier.

"Here. Happy birthday, Alice. May you have many more to come," I said as I handed her the ore.

"Wh-What is this? Are you trying to bribe me, Monroe? I'm telling you, giving me something like this won't change my mind about this town."

"Alice, I'm not doing anything. I'm just a guy giving a gift to a girl whose birthday is today. Just take it."

Alice hesitantly took the ore and placed it on her desk.

"D-D-Don't expect that I-I'm going t-to s-say 't-thank you' because of t-this."

"Then don't. All I care about is somehow making your birthday a little bit better although I've somehow ruined by letting my feet touch the ground on the day that I first arrived here rather than trying to levitate."

Alice was silent.

"Also, I just remembered the day that we first met. You told me to come here if I ever wanted to give up. I've decided to come here and annoy you every so often, but don't ever expect me to surrender because I won't. Not now, not ever."

Alice still didn't say a word.

"I apologize, but I have to go now. I hope you have a wonderful celebration of your birthday, princess. Don't stress yourself too much," I said as I entered the lift and went back down.

* * *

The doors opened and I was greeted by a surprised Charles. I just walked past him, but Renton grabbed my arm and prevented me from going outside.

"What are you doing in here, kid? It's the boss's birthday. Red head and I are doing are best to throw her the greatest surprise party we could," Renton informed me.

"Renton, I am so sorry for intruding this place. After working for the guy in the mines, he suddenly handed me a precious ore when he should've taken it. He then told me to come over here. I didn't know what for. He was dead silent so I deemed it wise not to ask any questions."

"You're crazy, kid! You'd better scram now or else."

"Geez. Fine, fine. I'll be on my way. But first, question."

"Make it quick. The boss is very impatient!"

"Where are you going to hold that surprise party of yours? Isn't the ground floor a little bit too cramped?"

"We're going to have it in her flat above, of course! Besides, the boss hates it down here."

"And how are you going to coax her out of her flat without raising any suspicions?"

The mole man turned quiet. Seriously, they didn't even thought this through? Wow.

"Renton, I can help," I offered.

"What? No, no, no, no! Absolutely not! Charles won't approve, and the boss will kill us if she knew that you were involved."

"Why would she do that if I've already given her a gift?"

"Hmm-m-m… Good point. Wait, you what?!"

"I gave her something nice. Is there something wrong?"

"What did you give her? _TELL ME!_"

"Woah, woah, woah. Relax. I just gave her the ore that I received from the mine guy."

"Was it pretty? Did it look expensive?"

"It sure did!"

"You're fine then. But you still can't help us."

"And why is that?"

He just pointed to the tall man with red hair who just stared at me and Renton.

"Just explain your current predicament. If he's smart enough, he'll realize that this is a brilliant idea."

"Fine. But I can't guarantee you anything. Charles is very stubborn."

"Just go and try. There's nothing wrong with it."

Renton then went ahead and confronted Charles. At first, they were arguing, but after a while, the two seemed to have reached a mutual understanding. Renton went back to me.

"So is it a green light?"

"Yeah, I pointed out the flaws of his plan. He's very narcissistic so I had a pretty hard time convincing him."

"Charles Fun Fact #1."

"Enough about him. What are you going to do? What are the plans?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking Alice out on a walk around town, see nature and relax. That should be enough time for you to set up the surprise, right?"

"That would be impossible. She _loathes_ nature and is a workaholic."

"Who knows? After the walk, she might change her lifestyle a bit."

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure you don't come back too early. There are a lot of decorations. We need time."

"Trust me. I know what to do."

* * *

I went back up and asked Alice to take a walk with me. It had actually come to the point where I had to carry her to the outside world.

"_**WHAT THE HELL, JACKSON MONROE?! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. I HAVE NO INTEREST TO TAKE A WALK AROUND THE TOWN AND ALL THE MORE WITH YOU. PUT ME DOWN NOW!," **_she yelled as I carried her princess-style back to Goddess Spring.

"Calm down, princess. You might actually like it here. You just haven't taken the time to take a walk around and experience nature yet."

"_**SHUT UP, FARMER BOY! JUST LET ME DOWN ALREADY!"**_

"If you promise you won't run away, then I'll put you down."

"_**TO HELL WITH THE PROMISES!**_** PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"**

"Not with that attitude, I won't. Say 'please' and promise that you won't dare to run first."

"_**YOU IDIOT! LIKE I'D DO THAT!"**_

"Then you'll spend the whole walk in my arms."

Her face suddenly turned red and she went quiet.

We arrived at Goddess Spring a little while later. The three sprites saw me carry Alice who now had a tomato-red face.

"J-Jack, what are you doing?! That's the CEO! Why are you carrying her around?!" Flak started shooting questions.

"Questions later," I mouthed in response.

The trio just stood there, mouths agape.

"Right now, we're in Goddess Spring. Legend says that if you throw something that the Goddess likes in that spring over there, she'll appear in front of you. I heard that if you throw in a vegetable, she'll grant you one wish," I said.

Alice was still silent. I went forward.

"Now on to Mallard Lake. Don't ask about that church because I have no idea why it is there. I also hear that various kinds of fish live in Mallard Lake. I once saw my friend fish here, but I didn't see him catch one. I had to leave the area immediately since I had lots of work to do."

No words from pretty princess Alice. I proceeded to the location of Sunny Garden Café.

I reached my destination and just like the three sprites, the people who saw me with Alice were speechless.

"Here you can see the Sunny Garden Café. They boast of various delicious eats and awesome drinks. At night, it becomes a bar. I suggest that you don't go in there once it does though. You'll hate all the ruckus."

This time, I actually got a response from Alice. She nodded slightly at what I said, or I think she did. But if she did nod, at least I know she's listening to me.

* * *

I'm still fairly new here, but after my walks around town, I was able to memorize the places and what they offered by heart. Alice and I roamed around until very, very softly, barely even a whisper I might add, Alice asked me if I could take her home. It seemed like the tour around the town seemed to worsen her mood even more, so I just put here down already. She was still quiet though.

"Alice, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this day for you. I… I just tried to make you relax, enjoy your day, and see nature for what it really is all the same time. I'm really, really sorry," I begged her forgiveness.

All I got was a slight nod. Great. I just ruined someone's birthday. This truly is a productive day.

* * *

We soon reached the lodge. I opened the door for her and went in with her at the elevator. She finally spoke.

"This day… was supposed to be… special. It… always… was…"

I flinched at what she said and just remained quiet. It was the best course of action.

The elevator doors opened and revealed a completely dark room. Alice stepped out of the elevator, fumbling her way around the room.

"Happy birthday, Alice. Have a good one," I said as the elevator doors closed.

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

* * *

I soon got down and was out of the house. There was still time so I made my way to the Clove Villa to do some part time work. I had trouble with it since I couldn't stop thinking about how I ruined everything for my enemy's birthday. Even if Alice is at the opposing field, she deserved a happy day. I did nothing but make her upset. I actually almost burned what I was cooking. Martha still gave me some reward though.

I roamed around a little bit more and had a little chat with some people that I bumped into. It was still a little early, but I thought it best if I just went home.

As usual, I checked on the chick and the egg first before I entered my house. I decided to kill some time and watch some TV. My thoughts still drifted off to Alice, how miserable she looked like. I am a _horrible_ person.

I cooked myself a meager meal, washed up, brushed my teeth, and then retired to bed, putting the ring on my bedside table. This day, by far, has been the best _and_ worst.

I can't imagine what's next.


	8. All Hail the Harvest Goddess

**CHAPTER 7**

**All Hail the Harvest Goddess**

**Spring 8, Year 1**

Three days have passed since the events of Alice's birthday. I still hope that her two goons were able to throw her a great surprise. That would surely stop me from feeling guilty.

Anyway, putting that aside, I noticed that farming, the daily walks, part-time jobs, and chats with my newfound friends slowly became the norm for me. Little by little, I started getting accustomed to this kind of life.

Although every new day had a pattern, there were still surprises here and there. Take this morning for example.

After I finished prepping myself, I open the door to the outside world and face the fields immediately. This time, however, I was first greeted by a man who wore what looked like a priest's garb. Beside him was a girl who had short magenta hair and golden eyes. Wow. Striking.

"Good morning, young sir. I believe it is fate that is responsible for this meeting. In fact, I'm sure that the Harvest Goddess has something to do with this serendipitous meeting! Why, the Harvest Goddess…," the priest babbled.

"Uhhh… Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" the girl cut him off.

"Oh, indeed! Pardon me, young sir! I am Chester Matthews, a humble priest. And this is Sister Aurelia P— Oww! What is the matter, Aurelia? I was just introducing you to this young man here. There's no need for such violence."

It seems that Aurelia elbowed Chester before he was able to say her surname. She then whispered something to Chester and the priest just nodded after. He then turned to me.

"Forgive my rudeness. How about you, sir? May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Jackson Monroe, but please just call me Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I haven't been around here for too long yet, but I believe I haven't seen you around here before," I answered.

"Oh, a fellow newcomer! Well, not really that new, I suppose," the priest chuckled. "We've just moved into the church here in Leaf Valley. We were making the rounds and introducing ourselves to everybody. The force that brought us to our new home is the same one that caused our meeting today! What is that force, you ask? Why the force of love!"

Oooookay? I didn't know what to say so I just let Chester speak.

"Sheesh. Why are you always so corny? You keep talking like that, and everyone'll think I'm the same way!" Aurelia complained.

"Aurelia…! What do you mean by that?!"

Looks like a face off between the two is about to start.

"You know exactly what I mean… Anyway, I want to get started on cleaning out that dusty room, so I'm heading back. You're on your own now."

"Aurelia! You come back here this instant!"

Aurelia of course didn't listen and just walked off.

"She never listens to me…" Chester sighed.

"Are you two always like this?"

"No, no. Just… occasionally. Yes, yes. Occasionally."

"Mhm."

"Well, then, if you'll excuse me…"

Chester followed after Aurelia.

"At any rate, our church is north of here by the lake. Please feel free to come visit us. May the Harvest Goddess continue to bless you," he said before he fully disappeared.

Well, that was... something.

* * *

I started with the farm work after my amusing encounter with the corny priest and embarrassed nun. As always, I checked on the coop first before leaving the farm premises and doing part-time jobs. The other egg hatched yesterday so now I have two chicks. Now this is what I call progress! A few more chickens, some cows, a field full of amazing produce and I'll have that deed in my hands. I can save this town.

* * *

I first went over to visit Louis in his Item Shop. I had a little chat with the owner, but it seemed like he still wasn't ready to make a decision. Apparently, Lyla was too.

I browsed the store and took a look at the fishing rods, memories of the times I spent with my father when I was still a boy came flashing back to me. I wonder if I'll ever be able to get my hands on one of those rods again.

I left the store moments later and decided to start on the extra work. I first went to Starling Ranch, then Woody's Carpentry, and finally Ronald's. I just discovered that Woody had a job available yesterday so I only started working for him today.

Over the past few days, I was able to gather a lot of wild fruit and herbs. I sold some of them to Ronald, some to Martha, and some to Wallace. I only got a small price for them, but I'll take what I can get. I'm starting to gain some confidence that we'll win this.

* * *

After the part-time jobs were done, I decided to pay Chester and Aurelia a visit and see how they were doing. I entered and saw the two carrying heavy-looking boxes and arguing over where to put this and that.

"Uhhh… Sorry for the intrusion," I said as I entered.

The two then turned their heads to me. Chester put down his box and approached me.

"Welcome, young sir! I am sorry for the huge mess."

"You shouldn't have invited him here today if you didn't want him to see this," Aurelia butted in.

"Aurelia! He can come here whenever he wants to. No man should be denied entrance to this church."

"If he complains about stepping on one of your weird 'precious' stuff, don't blame me."

"For the last time, they are _not_ weird! They are totems of unwavering faith in the Harvest Goddess. They prove that…" the priest started explaining.

"And here we go again…"

"… so that the Harvest Goddess may be— Wait. And what do you mean by that?!"

"With all due respect, Chester, if you're just going to stand there all day and babble on and on than help me clean up, then I suggest that you go take a walk around Leaf Valley instead of hampering with my work."

"A-Aurelia! I-I—"

"_Please_, Chester. I can't get anything done with so many _distractions_."

The humble priest sighed.

"Very well, then. Jack, can you please take me on a tour? I fear that I might get lost if I went alone."

"Me? Oh, ah, sure. But will Aurelia be okay moving those boxes around all by herself?" I asked.

"Don't mind me. I can handle myself," Aurelia replied.

"Let us be off then, Jack. Aurelia, I expect that all my belongings will still be _here_ and _not_ swimming in the lake later."

"I can't guarantee that."

Chester looked like he was going to give another sermon so I thought it best to just drag him off. Aurelia looked like she had enough. Besides, it's a good time to make some more friends who will be willing to help me.

* * *

"So, Chester. Where did you live before you came here?" I started the conversation as we walked onwards to Goddess Spring, the one place I'm sure he would take much interest in.

"Oh, dear sir. Aurelia and I came from a city not far from here. In fact, it's only now that the dear girl became a believer."

"Really now?"

"Yes, actually. I prefer to respect her privacy so I cannot give enough facts about her past life. It would be best if you yourself asked her instead of learning it from me."

Aurelia has a secret back story? Interesting.

"I understand."

"I, however, can tell you more about myself. You see, when I was only just a boy I…"

And so I learned about the tale of Chester Matthews.

* * *

We shortly arrived at Goddess Spring and I started giving facts about this place.

"Welcome to Goddess Spring. The—"

"AH! I know this place. I've heard and read about it. Legend says that if you throw an offering in that spring, the Harvest Goddess herself would appear before you."

"Impressive. Also—"

"And if you throw in vegetables, the Deity would grant you one wish. Oh, how I long have I dreamed about stepping foot on this hold ground!"

One word: Wow.

"Well, it looks like you already know everything about this place. How about we proceed to—"

"I also heard that little elf people called 'harvest sprites' would come here and play. Despite their small sizes, they are said to help farmers in their work."

Scratch that. Two words: Double wow.

"You're quite informed about this, Chester. It's amazing."

"Of course! Being a faithful servant of the Harvest Goddess— Wait a minute. Don't _you_ work on a farm?"

"Uhhh… Yes. You've only been there a while ago."

Chester gasped then grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Tell me, young sir. Have you seen any harvest sprites around?! Or maybe even the Harvest Goddess perhaps?!" he asked as he shook my shoulders.

"Ye—"

"What did they look like?! Were the sprites really tiny that there's a danger that you might accidentally step on them? And if you have indeed seen the almighty Harvest Goddess, was she as beautiful as they say?"

"Actu—"

"_**TELL ME, DEAR SIR! I HAVE WAITED ALL MY LIFE TO BE ABLE TO COME HERE!"**_

"If you let me finish, then you would have the answer to your questions."

The priest finally calmed down and released his grip on my aching shoulders.

"I-I am sorry, Jack. I was not thinking right. For—"

I held up a hand.

"Yes, I have seen harvest sprites and the Harvest Goddess. There were three of them and their names were Nic, Nac, and Flak. Yes, they were quite small. You have to keep an eye out for them. Otherwise, you'd crushed them under your boot. And to answer your last question… Well…"

"Please, Jack! Tell me! What does she look like?!"

"She looks… uhhh…"

Chester had this look in his eyes. He was waiting on my every word.

"She looks… absolutely beautiful. Wonderful, even! No amount of words can describe her perfectly," I said without even realizing my choice of words.

Chester suddenly turned quiet, like he was thinking about something.

I let a minute pass before disturbing his train of thought.

"Uhhh… Chester? Are you alright?"

"You have seen the Goddess yet I have not," he muttered to himself.

"Earth to Chester. Yoohoo. Hello?"

"I must… see her. It is my destiny. Fate has brought me to this town so that I might come face to face with the Goddess. And once I have seen her with my own eyes, then will I able to fulfill my mission—to spread her love everywhere and anytime."

Great. He's in some kind of trance.

"Chester, we have to proceed to the next location now if you want to get back to the church before dark."

"_THAT'S IT! I HAVE DECIDED!"_

"D-Decided on what?!"

"I have decided to come here every day and offer vegetables to the Deity so that someday, she might see my loyalty to her and show herself to me. Yes, yes. That is right. I will do my best! I _will_ be able to marvel at her beauty for I am Chester Matthews, faithful servant of the Harvest Goddess! It is my destiny and I will see it fulfilled!"

Oh, boy.

* * *

Moments after his declaration of eternal willingness to serve H.G., I was finally able to get us to move along. We passed by the Funland lodge. I can't help but gaze at it, wondering about what happened after I took my enemy on a forced tour around Leaf Valley.

"Jack, what is that odd building doing here in Leaf Valley? Isn't its natural habitat the city?" Chester queried.

"Oh, right. You just moved here. This building houses three Funland Company employees. They're here to make sure that nothing goes wrong with their plans—to destroy Leaf Valley."

"WHAT?! It cannot be! We just moved here!"

"They already have the deed, Chester."

"I-Is there nothing that we can do about it? Negotiate with them perhaps?"

"Actually, I myself just moved here after learning about the future of this town from the harvest sprites and Harvest Goddess themselves. They asked me to help them, and I accepted."

"The Harvest Goddess?! She came to you for help?!"

"Yes. It's hard to believe, but please do. Anyway, the CEO of that company gave me a chance to save this town. I have to earn 50,000 G in two years to be able to buy the deed from her. It was a huge challenge, but I took it. I had to try."

"Such a heavy task for such a young man."

"I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I went about town, introduced myself, and asked for some help. A lot agreed to do so, but there were some who were skeptical about this."

"Trusting in the unknown is difficult, Jack. I myself had a hard time continuing this life of a priest to the Goddess, but eventually, I received a clear sign that she is indeed living among us."

"Say, Chester. Now that you and Aurelia are residents of Leaf Valley, do you think you could join me in this?"

"Jackson, sir, I am a medium of love. I refuse to choose a side for everyone, whether good or bad, deserves it. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll just work harder."

"I can, however, find a way to help you in your quest."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"But Jack, if ever the enemy also comes to me for help, I cannot refuse."

"I understand."

Was what I said. But in reality, I didn't.

* * *

The priest and I were able to walk around most of Leaf Valley. We were not able to go to the other places though so Chester said he'll just go on by himself because 'sometimes, beauty like this have to be appreciated alone'.

We got back to the church an hour before 6:00 PM and found that it had already been taken care of.

"Aurelia, my dear. You should also have a little sight-seeing around Leaf Valley! It is amazing out there! Everything is a mark of the Harvest Goddess," Chester said as he entered the church.

"I'll do that if you behave yourself. Your mess, you clean up," Aurelia answered with her back towards us. She was setting up some candles.

"Very well, then. You should take Jack along as a tour guide as well. Even though he is also quite new here, he already knows what one needs to know about the places in this town."

"I take walks a lot," I said.

"No thanks. I can use a little adventure every once in a while," Aurelia said as she finished with the candles and turned to face us.

"But Aurelia! You might get lost and never be found again!"

"You're exaggerating too much. I can do fine on my own. Just look at what I was able to do before you two came back."

"Very well, then. Anyway, Jack, thank you for your company. Feel free to come back here anytime. Aurelia here could use some companions."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, she does. Her only companion was me before, but now that we're here, she could use one more."

"_Chester."_

"It'd be best if you left before darkness falls, Jack. Be careful on your way home! May the love of the Harvest Goddess be with you."

"Jack, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Au contraire."

"What? _Chester, explain what you just said_."

"Just admit that you need some company. It is not good to lie in front of the Harvest Goddess' medium of love."

"Just _please_ stop talking."

"Love cannot be stopped. Love is very powerful. It is…"

The two were bickering again so I just waved goodbye and silently left.

* * *

The Sunny Garden Café/Moonlight Pub was closed so I went over to the Clove Villa instead. I sold whatever I can sell to Martha. As soon as I got out of the kitchen, I saw Gina sitting on the couch. I saw her at Crystal Bay during one of my walks earlier, but it seemed like she was preoccupied so I just let her be.

"Gina, good evening. How are you?" I said as I approached her.

"Good evening to you too, Jack. I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How about you? How's the farm?"

"Oh, I'm doing a whole lot better now though the farm could use more work."

"I see. Good luck, Jack. If I ever discover anything that could help you, I'll report to you immediately. Be careful on your way home."

"Thank you, Gina. I'll be seeing you."

I went to the door and left the mansion.

* * *

I had nothing else to do so I went on home. I bumped into Lyla and had a quick chat with her before proceeding to enter my home grounds.

I did what I routinely did: checked on the chicks, took a bath, ate dinner, brushed my teeth, and slept.

This is the new normal for me now. Here's to hoping that it would never change.

P.S. Maybe I'll just keep on dreaming.


	9. Feeling Generous

**A/N: **My brain insisted that I take a break. Being that it was pretty much the supreme overlord of my whole body, I had no choice but to obey it.

P.S. To the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story, two words: THANK. YOU.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Feeling Generous**

**Spring 11, Year 1**

"Farm work done, errands none," I said as I entered the grocery store again.

"Here you go, sir. Thank you for your purchase. Come again soon," Ronald said as he handed a customer some bags.

I approached him after the customer left the store.

"Here's your pay, Jack. You've done well today," Ronald smiled as he handed me the gold. "Looks like the chickens have taken quite a liking to you."

"After bearing with their constant scratches, I think I finally deserve their affections."

"Ha-ha-ha. I suppose that you have indeed earned their love for all your hard work. Thank you, Jack."

"It's always a pleasure to help, Ronald. Well, I'll be on my way now. Have a great day!" I was about to reach for the door, but Ronald's next words stopped me.

"Say, Jack. Is there anyone you'd like to thank?"

"Hmm-m-m… I do. A lot, actually."

"Is there anyone you have a secret crush on?"

"W-Wha—? Where'd that question come from?!"

"You do know that today's the Harvest Goddess Festival, right?"

"Eh?"

"You should really take this opportunity to give a gift to that special someone, and become even better friends with them."

I opened my rucksack, grabbed one of the Very Berries that I gathered this morning, and gave it to Ronald.

"Sorry I didn't greet you earlier. Happy birthday, Ronald! Have a great one."

My actions seemed to have surprised him for he was unable to speak. He must have forgotten that he told me some personal facts last time. I then just smiled, thanked him, and left the store.

Looks like Christmas is early this year. Time to play Santa.

* * *

"Bro!" I heard someone call as soon as I stepped outside.

I looked left and right to find the source of the voice and spotted him.

"Hey, Tim. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff—finding adventures, seeking treasures, catching bugs. How about you? You going on your walk?"

"You betcha. Want to come with?"

The boy pondered about his answer then shook his head.

"Nah. I'll pass. Sometimes you have to be brave enough to find adventure on your own."

"Wise words, kid. I'm off then. Be careful out here. See you, Tim."

"Don't get lost or anything! You'll be the first one I'll notify when I finally find something."

"Thanks, bro," I smiled as I tossed the egg that I received from Ronald over to him and continued walking.

* * *

9 days in and I'm unexpectedly doing great progress. I currently have a streak of waking up early, my farm is growing little by little, and I'm getting closer with the townspeople.

However, I can't relax too much. Who knows what Alice and her goons are planning to do, especially now that my name is probably number one on their boss's "must suffer" list? I shudder at the thought of whatever she has up her sleeves, but as the one who openly challenged the all-powerful CEO, I'd have to face whatever fate awaits me in her hands. Preparation is a must; the war is just beginning.

I reached Sunny Garden Café and being a little busy with my thoughts, crashed into someone and landed on the grass.

"Oww."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should really watch where— Woah, Jack," the person said in surprise.

I looked up and got a little wide-eyed as well.

"Parsley? Wow. I did _not_ expect to see you here."

Parsley offered me a hand and I took it.

"Sorry about this. I was kind of lost in my own little world. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I continued to ask.

"I'm just out on a walk. How about you? How's the farm doing, by the way?"

"The same, actually. I'm still trying to make it work, but I think that there's great progress, if I say so myself."

"That's wonderful news! Add in a little teamwork and we might have a chance of winning!"

"Heh, I sure hope so."

"Have a little optimism, my friend! Don't ever doubt yourself; that will just lead to your downfall."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Parse. I… pretty much pissed off the CEO. I already apologized over and over, but I don't think it'll be that easy."

"So the rumors were true."

"Huh? What rumors? Care to enlighten me?"

"I heard that you were carrying a certain silver-haired girl princess style around town," Parsley eyed me suspiciously.

"Her two goons were planning a surprise birthday party for her. Since I somehow ruined her special day by breathing in the same air as her, I helped them set everything up to make it up to her. I distracted the princess by making her take a walk with me, quite forcefully might I add."

"Mhm…"

"Parsley, come on, man. It's nothing. I'd do the same for you were it your birthday."

"On Spring 16 I expect you to carry me around town as well," he said with a serious face on.

"I-I… Oh, fine. Just… don't eat too much," I sighed.

He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha! I was just messing with you, Jack!"

"….."

Parsley finally finished with his merriment.

"Ah, sorry, Jack. I really have to go now. I'm still on the look out for some unique plants and it's much easier during the day. I hope the next time I see you, I won't hear about or even see you carrying another girl," he said as he started to walk away from me. It was then that I remembered that I had some herbs with me. This could be a great gift for Parsley.

"Parse, wait! I'd like to give you this since it's the Harvest Goddess Festival, after all."

"W-Why, thank you, Jack! I love these red herbs! They always help me relax."

"You're welcome, Parsley. Well, I'd better go now too. I still have a route to finish. You take care."

"You too, Jack. Thanks again!"

* * *

I first entered the Sunny Garden Café before continuing on to Mallard Lake. I gave Wallace and Katie a little something too. Wallace was quite calm in accepting the gift, but Katie was a wee bit too excited though. She promised to give me something next year since she really hadn't prepared for anything this year.

Once I left the Café and stepped foot in the Mallard Lake area, I saw Joe fishing while Aurelia was sweeping outside the church. Since Joe looked a bit busy, I decided to approach Aurelia first.

"Aurelia, hi. Is Chester around?" I asked the golden-eyed mystery.

"He's inside the church, babbling about something. I'm really thankful I met him, but sometimes, he just gets on my nerves."

"Is he always like that?"

"Quite so. He's a bit strange, but very knowledgeable."

"Did you have a walk around town yet?"

"Yes, I did. Although I can say that having that building in the mines doesn't seem to fit the rest of the scenery."

"That's because it—"

"I already know about the plans to destroy this town. Chester told me everything. But thanks for trying to explain anyway."

"Oh, uhhh… You're welcome?"

"If you don't mind, I'll just continue minding my own business. Please step a little farther away from where you are standing now so I could sweep in peace."

I grabbed a Very Berry from my rucksack and gave it her. There was no way of telling whether she liked it or not since her face didn't really show any signs. Oh, well. I just hope she wouldn't throw it at me though.

I walked inside the church and found the priest busy arranging something.

"Uhhh… Chester? Can I bother you for a second?" I asked politely.

"Ah, ah! Greetings, my dear sir! The Harvest Goddess blesses you for visiting this humble sanctuary! Welcome, welcome!"

"Errr… That's good to know. Anyway, I—"

"Oh, but it is good since the Almighty Deity is pleased with your presence! No, wait! Better than good! It is—"

I didn't want to take too long with this so I decided to interrupt him before he goes on and on again.

"Chester,I don't really have much time so here I hope you like it I have to go. I'll come visit again sometime. Bye!" I said as fast as I could as I shoved a Very Berry into his hands and left the church without waiting for him to speak another word.

* * *

"Phew! That was close!" I siged in relief as I stepped outside.

"Almost got caught by his unnecessarily long explanations, huh?"

I turned to see who asked that and found Aurelia still sweeping. Eh? Where's the berry?

"Uhhh… Aurelia? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. Just one question though. I like to work in silence."

"Did you like what I gave you?"

"Yeah, sure. They tasted great," she looked up to face me as she said that. I noticed some berry residue on the edge of her mouth.

"Uhhh… Aurelia?"

"You've used up your one question. Now if you don't mind, would you please leave me be?"

"There's something on your—"

"_Please_, Jack."

Since I knew she wouldn't let me speak again, I decided to clean her up myself. I grabbed a piece of cloth from my rucksack and went up to her. I tapped her on the shoulder so she would look up at me again then wiped the berry juice. Her eyes narrowed and looked like she was going to slap me for doing this. I prepared myself, but nothing came.

"There. All done," I said as I put the cloth back in my rucksack, still expecting a slap.

Instead…

"Thanks. People would probably laugh at me if they saw that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to working. Alone."

"A-Alright. I'll come visit again when you're not busy. I-I mean, when you and Chester are both available to talk."

"Yeah, right."

I was about to go forward and enter Goddess Spring, but then I saw Joe sitting by the lake. It looks like he's taking a break so I went to him.

"Yo, Joe."

"Huh? Oh, hey, Jack. Nice meeting you here. Decided to give fishing a try? It's really awesome, you know? I just get so lost in it."

"I actually had a few fishing trips with my dad back when I was a kid. I don't think I remember much about it though."

"I could teach you, but you need a fishing rod. Do you have one?"

"Nah, I don't think I could buy one anytime soon anyway. I just can't afford one right now and I don't know if I ever will."

"Louis' store sells some pretty good fishing rods at a very reasonable price, you know. You should have a go at fishing again, as a way to relax. It's pretty fun! I bet you'll probably land a whopper in no time!"

"Hmm-m-m… If I earn some extra gold, maybe I'll give it a shot. Did you buy yours at Louis' store too? The craftsmanship is amazing!"

"Hmm-m-m? This fishing rod? Kurt made it for me a long time ago. Making stuff is my brother's specialty."

"And yours is fishing?"

"Plus points for Jackson Monroe."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, if you ever buy a fishing rod, tell me. It'd be nice to have a fishing buddy. I'll re-teach you the basics."

"Hey, thanks. Really."

"Don't mention it. I'm getting kind of lonely fishing all by myself anyway. Also, I make a great teacher, you know?"

"Stop flattering yourself."

"Now, now, my dear student. You shouldn't really talk to your teacher like that, else I revoke the point that I just gave you."

"Shut up."

* * *

After a few more exchanged words, I left Joe to concentrate on fishing. I tossed a Very Berry over to Joe before leaving. As a thank you, he gave me some tips to "become better friends" with Katie. Ah, Joe.

"Jack likes the Harvest Goddess! Jack likes the Harvest Goddess!" I heard three voices chant in unison as I entered the Goddess Spring area.

What the hell?

I searched the area and saw the three sprites skipping around in a circle formation.

"Nic? Nac? Flak?"

"Hi, Jack!" greeted Nic excitedly.

"Jack! Jack!" exclaimed Nac.

"Hee-hee. Jack likes someone special," giggled Flak.

"What were you just saying about me?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Yeah! Nothing!"

"We were saying that you liked the Harvest Goddess. Hee-hee."

"_**FLAK!**_" yelled Nic and Nac.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Oh, man.

"Look, whatever you heard during the time that I was with Chester, it was all… all…"

"Just admit it, Jack," urged Nic.

"Yeah, give it up," added Nac.

"We already know, Jack," continued Flak.

"Just come on, you guys! Yes, H.G. is stunning, but I can't like _like_ her! She's the Harvest Goddess, for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?"

"Do we know anyone named Pete?"

"I don't think I've met anyone named Pete."

"It's just an expression. Anyway, as I was saying—"

"We know you're here to give the Harvest Goddess a gift, Jack.

"Don't be shy."

"Just give it to her!"

"Guys, come on! I do—"

The sprites didn't allow me to continue speaking. They dragged me over to the spring.

"Just throw it in!"

"If you offer some vegetables, there's a chance that she'll like you back!"

"Jack likes the Harvest Goddess! Jack likes the Harvest Goddess!"

I just sighed and obeyed them. The Harvest Goddess soon materialized.

"Greetings, Jack."

"Hey, H.G. I—"

"Pssst! Jack! Say something nice like!"

"The Harvest Goddess likes it when someone compliments her!"

"Tell her what you told that odd priest when you toured him around!"

"Is something the matter, Jack?" the Harvest Goddess looked at me confusingly.

"N-Nothing, H.G. I just… Oh, look at the time! I'd better go! Bye~!"

"Jack! Wait! Don't you want your wish? You did throw in a vegetable after all."

"Ah, ah! The usual! Gotta go! Thanks! Bye!" I said as I ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

"Gee, Harvest Goddess. I didn't think he'd be in that of a hurry to leave. He looked so excited to see you," said Nic.

"Maybe he was just nervous," suggested Nac.

"Or shy," added Flak.

"Hee-hee. Silly Jack. It seems that he has forgotten that I live in this spring and hear every conversation that happens to take place here. Well, since I'm in a good mood, I'll throw in a little something extra for that boy," giggled the Harvest Goddess.

* * *

Man, another situation averted. First was Katie, now H.G.? What the hell is going on?

My wish for strength has been granted so might as well go to the mines. By the way, since I've worked for Rudolph plenty of times already, I'm allowed to mine here and gather whatever I get for myself.

"Hey, Rudolph," I greeted the ever so silent man.

"….."

"I'm just going to… errr…"

"….."

"Okay. I'll just… go ahead."

"….."

Guess he just doesn't want to talk to me today. Well, whatever.

* * *

I went over to the rocks and started my work.

Soon enough, I was drained. I've gathered quite a lot of precious stones anyway. I handed Rudolph one before exiting the cave, and surprisingly enough, he thanked me.

I caught sight of Renton and handed him one of the rare ores for his boss and Charles. Since I didn't think he would appreciate any of those rocks at all, I went out on a limb and gave him the egg that Ophelia laid today. Yes, she's a real chicken now.

I continued my walk and came across Woody at Pike Mountain.

"Woody, sir," I said as I approached him.

"Jack, was it? Here to appreciate the scenery and relax as well?"

"Well, not exactly, but I guess you could also say that."

"Are you going to visit Gwen?"

"U-Uhhh…"

"It is the Harvest Goddess Festival today."

"Indeed, sir. In fact, I want to give this to you."

I gave Woody some rare metal. Woody took it from my hands.

"Thank you, young man. Gus usually gave me a golden egg.

"A golden egg?"

"You'd best be on your way, boy. It'll be dark soon."

"Would you please explain more about that golden egg?"

"You'll understand soon."

"What?"

The old man closed his eyes and I took that as a sign not to disturb him anymore.

* * *

Golden egg? Is that even possible?

I reached the area where Woody's Carpentry was and saw the ever so beautiful blonde who I nicknamed "tiger girl". We exchanged greetings, although hers was a little cold. I handed over a gift for her. That stunned her and since she didn't look like she was going to say anything else, I just went on my way, leaving her standing there, gift in hand.

At the plaza, I saw Bob. I rummaged through my rucksack to find a suitable gift for my friend. I found one and gave it to him. He gave me a pat on the back and thanked me.

I continued on and went in the direction of Clove Villa. I saw Kurt and also handed Silent Man #2 a gift. It looked like he was waiting for someone, but since I don't really want to delve into the business of other people, I just knocked on the Clove Villa's front door.

"I'll open the door, Grandmother. Oh, hello, Jack. Here for your part-time job, I assume?" a polite, blue-haired girl greeted me.

"Hey, Gina. Yeah, but I have another job today."

Gina opened the door wider so I could come in.

"Please sit down. Grandmother is—"

"Gina, the tea? Where is it? I believe I have asked for it 10 minutes ago?" a girl who had a sophisticated aura about her asked in a rather irritated tone.

She then turned to me.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Martha doesn't need help in the kitchen. I am not fond of the thought of guests right now. Please just be on your way."

Wow. Talk about manners.

"Miss Dia, please—"

"Greetings, Dia. Please excuse my presence for just a little while. It's the Harvest Goddess Festival today so I figured it would be nice to give all of you a little something as a 'thank you,'" I cut Gina off and handed the two girls their respective gifts. "Please just give my regards to Martha when you give her her gift. I shall be on my way now. Have a great night, Gina, Dia."

* * *

The two girls were silent when I left. I was a bit surprised with Dia's rudeness. I always thought that ladies like her were always polite and treated every guest well. Another lesson in life.

After a short stop at Crystal Bay, I continued with the last leg of my route. Louis' was about to lock up shop when I reached the area.

"Louis," I called out to him.

"Ah, Jack! On your way home, I see."

"Not quite. I still have two people I needed to see before calling it a day."

"Hmm-m—m?"

"Here, Louis. Consider this a token of our newfound friendship."

I handed over his gift.

"W-Wow. Thanks, Jack… Nobody has really given me anything before… Except for Lyla. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Well, I'd better go and see the gentle flower lady and retire to my own home too."

I turned around and went in the direction of Lyla's house.

"Jack, wait. I-I… I'm sorry, but I still haven't made a decision. Can I have more time?"

"Take as much time as you need, but I hope it won't be too late."

With that, the science guy bid me goodnight and entered his own house. One last person and I should be all done.

I knocked on the door and Lyla answered after a few seconds.

"Oh, Jack, good evening. How can I help you? Please do come in," Lyla with her ever so soothing voice implored.

Now _this_ is a lady. Sorry, Dia.

"Thank you for the offer, Lyla, but there's no need for that. Forgive me for the disturbance though."

"Ah, not at all," Lyla smiled and sent an arrow to my heart.

Just kidding.

"Anyway, here. It's the Harvest Goddess Festival, right? Since I'm new here, I might as well participate in it."

I gave the soft-spoken lady her gift.

"Thank you, Jack. I do, however, apologize for not giving you a gift in return."

"No problem. It's getting late so I should really be going now. Bye, Lyla. Goodnight."

This girl.

"Jack, about my decision, I…"

I just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I don't exactly agree with anything, but I'll just do something about it. I'll find a way to help although I can't guarantee anything. I'm really sorry, Jack."

I was already weary with all that walking, but I felt some energy enter my body again.

"No, no! That's great, Lyla! Thank you for your decision. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll help."

Because of my excitement, I almost hugged Lyla. Luckily, I was able to stop myself.

"Errr… S-Sorry. I should really go. Thank you again. Have a great night," I said and opened the door.

"Thank you for understanding, Jack. Keep safe on your way home. Goodnight," Lyla replied, apparently unfazed by what I almost did.

* * *

Awkward. That's all I can say. Putting that aside, the day ended with me being able to accomplish my goal—to give everyone a gift of appreciation.

As soon as I finished whatever else I had to do, sweet slumber immediately took hold of my body when I finally was able to lie down on my beloved bed.

Operation Santa Jack: Successful.


	10. Developments

**CHAPTER 9**

**Developments**

**Present Day**

"Daddy~?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"When are we going to get to the _real_ story?"

"This is the real story, Gert."

Jack dusted his hands off and removed his gloves. Farm work was finally done. He and his daughter went back inside their house to wash up before going on their walk.

"No, it isn't. I asked you to tell me about you _and_ Mom, not about the strange priest or you going around town and giving gifts!"

"Alright already. Calm down, the story's just beginning."

The father and daughter tandem went outside again.

"Now how about that walk we agreed on earlier?"

* * *

"Dad, just spill it. Why do you keep stalling?" Gert asked in an irritated tone as the two arrived at the area where Ronald's store was.

"Because it builds excitement," Jack ruffled his daughter's hair.

"_Dad."_

"We'll get there, I promise. But first, how about we pay Ronald a visit?"

Gertrude let out an exasperated sigh. She had enough.

* * *

Jack opened the door to the store and was greeted by a cheerful accented voice.

"Ah, Jack, my friend! Welcome, welcome!" He then noticed who was with him. "I see your baby girl is not so little anymore."

"Good morning, Ronald," Jack greeted back. He nudged his daughter to do the same.

"Morning," she coldly said without looking up.

"Gert."

"What?"

"You forgot the 'good'."

Gert stomped her foot.

"_**And just how can it be a 'good' morning if your dad won't even tell you anything even though he promised?!"**_ she angrily protested.

"I told you we'd get to that."

"_I doubt it."_

"_**Gertrude Ann Monroe, continue this and—"**_

"Your dad won't tell you what, little girl?" Ronald intervened. He needed to anyway or else.

"His story, about him and Mom," she crossed her arms and glared at her father.

"I told you I—"

"Jack, would you kindly help me with the chickens? I would pay you handsomely just like I did back in the days," Ronald cut Jack off.

"Ronald, we—"

"_Please?_ Help out an old friend?" the grocer begged.

_Defeat by his own daughter and close friend._ Jack just couldn't refuse a dear friend's simple request now could he?

"… Fine. Just… Gertrude, stay here. I'll be back in a bit. Do _not_ go anywhere, understood?"

"Daddy, I already know this town inside and out. There's no way—"

"_Gert."_

The girl sighed. Being an only child, it's no wonder why her parents are pretty strict with her.

"Yes, Dad."

Jack was satisfied with her answer and proceeded with the job.

"Gertrude, how about _I_ tell you their story?" Ronald suggested as soon as Jack left the store.

"_Really, sir?! You mean it?!" _she excitedly asked in disbelief.

"I mean it," Ronald gave her a smile.

"_Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!_ I'm sure that it'd take a _hundred_ _years_ before Dad gets to the point."

The grocer chuckled.

"Well, your dad is quite shy. Maybe that's why he kept telling you unnecessary details?"

"Hmm-m-m… Come to think of it, Uncle Bob and Uncle Joe did tell me about how Dad's face would turn red when a situation implied romance. Daddy didn't mention that to me though."

"I bet he just wanted to look like the cool prince whenever it came to that particular subject, but in fact, he himself was feeling embarrassed."

"Oh, Daddy."

Ronald took out a stool and gestured for Gertrude to sit.

"Now how about we start on that story? Let's begin on where you left off."

"Do you _promise_ to tell me about how Mom and Dad fell in love?"

This little girl really won't give up, huh?

"Alright. Let's see what kind of story I have to tell you."

* * *

_**(A/N: The story will now be told by Ronald.)**_

**Spring 12, Year 1**

It was another lovely spring morning—you could hear the birds merrily sing their choruses, feel the warmth of the sun, smell the fresh air, and see the green grass and flowers. Unfortunately for Jack, he couldn't really enjoy any of these luxuries for he had plenty of work to do were he to reach his goal of earning 50,000 G in two years.

He just finished working at the chicken coop when he had a little encounter.

"Ronald, I'm done. Three to zero scratches received, a new record," Jack announced as he entered.

"Jack! Wow, never thought I'd bump into you this morning," a certain bubbly girl said.

"Hey, Katie. Good morning to ya. What're you doing here?"

"Thank you for your purchase. Do come back again!" I said as I handed a customer the bags. When the customer turned around and saw Jack, she immediately bowed her head down. Hmm-m-m… Wonder what happened?

"Grandpa asked me to buy some ingredients for the Café and well I ran into my good friend Gina here. We kind of became engrossed with talking about clothes and the like so I stayed here a little longer than planned. How about you? What brings you here?"

Jack glanced at Gina then answered Katie's question.

"I was just doing some chicken-sitting for Ronald. Actually, I just finished with it and now I'm about to report to my boss."

"Ha-ha-ha. Chickens, huh? Hey, tell me if you ever come across a golden egg. I've always wanted to see one."

"So they really are true," Jack muttered to himself.

"Alright. We're all done here. See you, Jack. Come visit the Café, okay? Grandpa says that my baking skills have become better than last time!"

Jack turned pale a bit. "I-I'll try."

Katie gave him one last smile (which probably made him want to melt judging by the grin on his face) before dragging Gina with her.

The boy looked at Gina once again and seemed like he was thinking deeply about something. After a few seconds, he must've reached a decision because he tossed over the eggs that he had gathered, save for the one that I always give him, and after receiving his pay, rushed outside.

* * *

"Katie! Gina! Wait!" Jack called after the two girls.

Katie, however, didn't seem to hear since she still walked at a fast pace, Gina in tow.

Jack shouted louder this time. That got their attention. He ran to close the distance between him and the girl he needed to talk to.

"… Katie… I… her…," Jack panted.

"What? I can't understand you. A coherent sentence, please."

Jack just grabbed Gina's arm and pulled the stunned girl with him.

"Hey, Jack. Just so you know, Gina is pretty busy. She has to be back at the Clove Villa immediately."

He just nodded.

"Since you're here, I'll be on my way then. I have to get these back to Grandpa. Don't you dare put Gina in harm's way else I hunt you down."

A nod was given in response again.

"I'm off. Bye, Gina! I'll come by whenever I can." Katie shot Jack a "I'm watching you" look before disappearing from sight.

"Gina, I'm sorry for my immediate departure. I just didn't want Dia to feel uncomfortable with my presence since she herself said that she did not want to entertain guests at all. I apologize for bothering you," Jack said.

"N-No, J-Jack. I'm the one w-who should be sorry. I did not immediately follow Miss Dia's orders. T-That was why she w-was acting like that l-last night. I also a-apologize in h-her behalf," she insisted.

"I should've chosen a better time. I'm sorry."

"J-Jack, no. I-I'm sorry."

"I should be the sorry one."

"I-I disagree. It should b-be m-me."

"No, I am."

"I-I am."

The two continued blaming themselves for the events last night at the Clove Villa until a little boy got tired of it.

"Geez, just accept each other's apology and get on with it! You sound like a fighting lovey dovey couple," Tim commented.

A blush slowly crept up Gina's and Jack's faces. Both fell silent.

"See? If I didn't speak up, the two of you would still be here until Goddess knows how long!"

The silence was getting awkward. Jack took the bags from Gina's hands and began walking in the direction of the Villa. Gina was dumbfounded by his actions but followed him.

Tim shook his head as he watched the two walk away.

"I'll never understand adults."

* * *

They soon arrived at the Clove Villa. Martha, who was sweeping outside the mansion, caught sight of Jack and Gina. She smiled to herself and approached them.

"Grandmother, I apologize for my tardiness. I was…," Gina trailed off, not really knowing what to say next.

"She bumped into me at the grocery store and we had a little chat. Katie was with her, but since she had to go back to the Café as well, I figured that I should've at least escorted Gina back here since I did borrow her time," Jack explained.

"Now, now, dears. It is alright. Thank you for helping Gina carry the bags and making sure she got back here safely, Jack," Martha said as she took the bags from Jack and entered the mansion. "Gina, please come inside and help me with these."

"Right away, Grandmother," Gina complied. But before she closed the front door, "J-Jack, about what T-Timothy s-said…"

"Let's just forget a-about it," he flashed a nervous smile.

"I-I concur."

* * *

Since he feels that the lady of the house still did not want to see anyone aside from Gina and her grandmother, Jack thought it best not to bother working at the Clove Villa for now. Dia will just want to kick him out again whether he was a guest or not.

The humble farmer made his way to Woody's Carpentry instead and searched for the namesake of the business. The brothers, Kurt and Joe, were busy with their work so he just went ahead and knocked on the door of the wooden shack. A blonde girl who had alluring crimson eyes answered the door.

"Hi, Gwen. I was just wondering if Woody was around," Jack asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa is here, but he's a bit busy with some blueprints. What's up?"

"I just wanted to do some extra work for him."

"Alright, hold on a sec. I'll get him."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Jack and Gwen's relationship surely had become slightly more… agreeable. There were still some occasional yelling from her, but since the events that transpired yesterday, the so-called 'tiger girl' has become friendlier towards him. In addition to that, a… moment between them occurred at Jack's fields this morning.

"_Oh please do tell about aforementioned incident," urged Gert._

_**~Start of flashback~**_

When Jack opened the door of his house, the blonde beauty was right in his face. Her right hand was curled up in a fist, and she looked like she was only just about to knock. Their faces were too close to each other, but neither thought of backing up an inch—probably too stunned. A stray dog who had floppy ears and a red bandana let out a bark and startled the two, making them finally move away from each other. Silence filled the atmosphere until Jacky boy couldn't handle its deafening effects anymore.

"N-Nice morning, huh?"

"I-It is, especially n-now that y-you're fully clothed, unlike l-last time."

Awkward silence once again.

Bark! Bark!

"Uhhh…"

"W-What?"

"I was just wondering, w-what brought you here today? Any more d-deliveries?"

Gwen's face turned a light shade of red.

"N-Nothing, actually. I just came t-to… visit."

Silence.

The stray dog came up to Jack's leg.

"J-Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I t-think he's hungry," Gwen pointed to the pooch.

"Y-Yeah. I think you're right."

Jack walked up to the dog bowl and filled it with some berries he had gathered on his previous walks. The pup immediately dug in after.

"Keep this up and you'll have y-yourself a man's best friend."

Jack just nodded.

The two just watched the puppy gorge on its meal. His tail was wagging furiously which indicated that his hunger had been satisfied. Once he was done, he happily scampered off.

"Adorable."

"Yeah."

Another lull was about to take place in their conversation, but since Jack didn't really have the luxury of time, he decided to break the silence before it even came up again.

"Gwen, t-thank you for visiting me, but I really have to start on my work. Now if you'll excuse me, I—"

"Actually, I didn't come here just to… visit."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday…," she was reluctant to continue, "was the Harvest Goddess Festival, right?"

Jack nodded in response, eager to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"You gave me a gift. I wasn't really able to thank you so I figured that I'd… come by here to do it so uhhh… thanks."

Jack didn't really know where this was going so he just gave a small smile.

"That's all. I-I'm going now. Just visit… whenever. Bye."

And with that, she ran off.

"Eh?"

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Ah, here for another round of woodcutting, I see," Woody finally appeared.

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

"Unfortunately, I currently have loads of work on my hands. Kurt and Joe would not be able to join you also."

Jack scratched his head. All that effort to walk over here, only to be told that he can't earn some extra money.

"However," the old man continued, "you can go and chop some wood for your own uses."

At that, Jack's face lit up. Normally he would've surrender everything he had cut down. He does need some lumber for home renovations and what-not.

"Just don't cut too many trees. We have to be careful with our resources," Woody reminded him.

"I promise," Jack said before running off to the woods.

* * *

After a few hours, he was done. True to his word, he chopped down no more than what he needed. Jack went back to the shack. Gwen was out on an errand so it was Joe who answered the door. The two men had a little chit-chat about fishing before Jack went inside and reported to Woody.

When he was done, Jack carried on with his usual walk around town, doing some part-time jobs here and there and engaging in conversation with some of the folks he came across.

Darkness was falling upon Leaf Valley when he decided to visit Louis' Item Shop.

"Huh? That's strange… The viewfinder is pitch black…"

The owner of the shop was busy with… something and did not seem to notice his visitor. He turns but is still unaware of the other presence in his shop.

"Is something wrong with the lens…? Ah, I knew it."

Louis turns round to peer into it and ends up facing Jack.

"Alright, did that fix it? Ah, yes, I can see Jack's face clearly now."

He jumped in surprise.

"Wait, Jack?! Oh my, I didn't notice you! That's a bit embarrassing…"

"Sorry for startling you," the ninja apologized. He then took notice of what Louis was holding. Louis sensed his interest and explained.

"As you might have gathered, I'm making a camera. However, it's not anywhere close to being finished right now. It will be complete… eventually. When that time comes, please let me know if you ever need to use it. There would be no point in making it if no one ever used it."

The tall man in a lab coat then had an epiphany.

"Ah! You must've come here to visit my shop. Let me tidy up a bit. Could you please visit again on Sunday?"

Jack was only a customer so he had no choice but to adhere.

Since he had done all that he had to do, Jack went back to his house and ended the day.


	11. Fast Forward

**A/N: **The story is still being told by Ronald. Jack is pretty busy with the chickens.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Fast Forward**

**Spring 16, Year 1**

A lot has happened ever since Jack decided to live in Leaf Valley and prevent its destruction. Spring had come and gone. The latter half of it was crazier than the former since a myriad of troublesome but somewhat humorous events occurred. All of these, however, made him fall harder for the town and by the end of the month, he was more determined than ever to save it.

The 16th day of spring, if you remember, was Parsley's birthday. Jack, however, didn't recall anything at all when he bumped into the traveling plant hunter near my grocery store.

"Hey, Parse. Good morning," Jack greeted as soon as he stepped out of my store.

"Hi, Jack! Good morning to you too!" Parsley happily greeted back.

Yes, he was almost always beaming, but this time, his smile had a different aura. Parsley was hyped. What happened that made him this ecstatic was a mystery to Jack.

"Woah. You seem psyched today. What's up? Found a new plant?" the clueless farmer innocently inquired.

Parsley's brows furrowed. Was it not only 5 days ago when he told him when his birthday was?

"Really, Jack? You don't know what day it is today?"

"Uhhh… National Plant Appreciation day?"

"Of course _you_ do something for the _evil_ princess of Funland. But what of the humble botanist who is very willing to help you out on your quest? Nothing. Ouch."

Jack was confused. What exactly did he do for his mortal enemy? He'd rather serve the blonde belle whose name was Gwen rather than the raging beauty queen.

"Huh?"

"That's it. Ready your arms. You're going to carry me around town."

"_**WHAT?! WHY?!"**_

Parsley forcefully made Jack hold out his arms and jumped in.

"ACK! PARSLEY… YOU'RE TOO… HEAVY!" Jack gritted his teeth.

"This is what you get for forgetting my birthday."

Jack dropped Parsley down.

"W-Wha—? Birthday?"

"Oww."

"It's today?!"

Parsley stood up slowly and rubbed his bum.

"Ah, man. I'm sorry."

"You're far too forgetful, Jack. It hurts, you know."

"Come on, Parse. I'm really sorry. Uhh… How can I make it up to you? Tell me anything."

"A piggy back ride to all my destinations for today."

"Except that."

Parsley pondered for a moment.

"A drink," he finally said.

"Deal. Let's go to the Café then."

* * *

"Hi and welcome to the Sunny Garden Café, home of the best food and drink in the whole world!" a young girl enthusiastically greeted the two men as they entered.

"Hi, Katie," they greeted back.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here."

Both turned to see who the source of that voice was.

"Hey, Joe," Jack said as he went over to the counter to order the drinks—herb tea for Parsley and milk tea for him. Parsley grabbed a seat next to Joe. When the drinks arrived, Jack carried them over to the table and sat down.

"So what brings you two here? Jack, you're not here to visit you-know-who, are you?" Joe threw a teasing glance.

"Who?" Parsley asked with a curious look.

"Shut up, Joe."

"Awwww, come on. Just admit it. She's really cute, isn't she? You like her, I can sense it."

"Shut up."

"Mind filling me in?" Parsley queried.

"You didn't know? Jack has a crush on Katie."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jack yelled.

"What's with the shouting?"

_Darn._

"Uhh… I-It's nothing, Katie. Sorry," Jack covered up.

"Jack likes mphhhhh," Jack covered Joe's mouth before he could continue. Parsley was laughing hysterically.

"A crush?" Katie giggled while Jack was pretty much trying to burn Joe to ashes with his glare. "It's Gina, isn't it, Jack?"

"I—"

"Oh, there's no need to hide it. That was why you chased us down last time, right?"

"Huh?"

"Good luck! I'm rooting for you," Katie said with a bright smile and went back to work.

Jack turned to Joe and sighed, "You idiot."

Joe casually shrugged his shoulders while Parsley shook his head.

* * *

After surviving a few more rounds of infuriating and embarrassing teasing by Joe and Parsley's occasional laughter, Jack downed the last drops of his drink and stood up from his seat.

"I should really go. I still have loads of work to do. Happy birthday, Parse. Shut your trap, Joe. Bye."

Jack headed outside and continued on his usual route.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Jack turned around and saw Joe trying to catch up to him.

"Joe, one more word about my 'crush' on Katie, and I swear I'll—"

"Woah, woah, woah. I didn't rush over here for that."

"Then what?"

"Fishing, duh."

"I already told you, I don't have enough gold to buy a rod."

"Don't lie to me, Jack. You've been working day and night. I'm sure you could spare some for that wonderful instrument of relaxation and fun. You looked really stressed out."

"There is obviously no time for that."

"Ah, ah. Say no more because whether you agree or not, you're coming with me," Joe had this mischievous grin.

"To where?"

Joe didn't answer. He just dragged Jack with him.

* * *

"One fishing rod for my wonderful friend Jack, please."

Louis' Item Shop. Figures.

"I'm blaming you for everything if this town gets demolished."

"Here you go. That would be… 600G."

Jack sighed.

"Thank you very much. Happy fishing."

"Thanks, Louis! You won't regret this purchase, Jack. Come on. We're heading over to Mallard Lake. You're lucky you're going to be taught by the master himself."

Jack rolled his eyes.

* * *

Aurelia was, as always, sweeping when they arrived at their destination. Jack greeted her, but there was no response, probably lost in her own little world.

"So the basics. You grab the rod like this and…"

Jack just let Joe babble on. He already knew all about these anyway, he just forgot. Hmm-m-m… It has been a while since he caught a whopper, it'd be nice to land one again.

"That's that. How about you give it a try?"

Jack attached the bait on the hook, positioned himself, and casted his line. Nothing happened for a while, but in fishing, patience was key. Seconds, minutes, and an hour had already passed, but still no bite.

Joe was focused on his line. He was extremely determined to catch something that wasn't just rubbish. Another hour had passed and still nothing.

"Joe, nothing's going to happen here. I really have to be on my way."

Joe remained quiet. Jack began to fix his things, but before he could pull back his line, bandana boy stopped him.

"Wait."

"I have been waiting here for 2 hours closing to 3 already. I can't afford to waste anymore time. I'm going."

Joe held up a hand, but Jack didn't heed his orders. He tugged, but he went forward, almost going into the water.

"You've caught something! Get up and tug harder!" Joe commanded. Jack was in a state of shock, but followed. One person wasn't enough for this one, however, so Joe lent a helping hand. The two of them yanked, but it seems that even with two grown men working together wasn't enough.

"On 3. 1… 2…"

"3!"

_WHOOSH!_

Both fell backward and landed on their bums.

"That was too much hard work," Jack said as he slowly sat up. He turned to Joe. "I don't think I can be your fishing buddy, Joe."

The other man had his mouth open and wasn't saying anything.

"Joe? Hello-o-o-o? Can you hear me?"

Joe pointed to whatever caused his sudden silence. Jack turned to see what it was.

"Woah."

Joe finally got over his shock and stood up. He went over to their catch and held it up.

"All that muscle straining just for this?" Jack complained.

The fish was really tiny, a Surfsmelt.

"But why did it require that much strength?" Joe wondered.

"I'm out of here. Bye, Joe."

"Wait! It's not much, but you can still sell this."

"And for how much, exactly?"

"Uhh… 20G, give or take."

"A 600G rod in exchange for a tiny fish that is worth 20G and extreme effort. And you said that I wouldn't regret this."

"There are a lot of other fishing spots here in Leaf Valley. You'll catch something worthy soon."

"My luck will be the judge of that."

* * *

**Spring 22, Year 1**

No other event had occurred the other day after the fishing lesson with Joe. Jack just went on with his other jobs and ended the day.

Today, however, nothing but farming was on his list for it was Race Day today. Everyone would be gathered at the tracks to watch. Since Jack was still fairly new to the town, he did not know much about the various events occurring here. I dropped a note in his mailbox to inform him of the occasion.

Later on, he entered the tracks. I engaged him in a short conversation, asking him who he betted on. He looked at me as if I said something unusual so I explained to him all about betting. When the horse you have wagered on wins, you get medals which can be exchanged for a wide variety of stuff. You can also bet on yourself if you enter.

He was reluctant to wager at first, but I convinced him. It was his first race here, after all. And who knows? He might win.

Jack went over to the booth and placed his stake. There were three races. First was a short one, then long, and last was hurdles. Moments later, the first race had finally started. The crowd crazily cheered for their horses. The race had ended after a little while, but Jack's horse had unfortunately lost.

Another race was coming up so he risked again. The result was a replica of the last one. The last race was starting, and since he already had 2 losses in a row, he decided just to bet on a horse without wasting money. This time, his horse won. Talk about bad luck.

* * *

**Spring 23, Year 1**

"_**YOU! **_Why are you still here? You're not honestly trying to save this town, are you?" was what greeted Jack the moment he stepped out of his house.

"Heh. Yes, I am honestly _going_ to save this town."

"I don't get it. You're not even from around here! Why are you making my life so difficult?!"

"Why are you making _my_ life so difficult?"

Flame princess furrowed her eyebrows and stomped her foot.

"Calm down, boss. If you yell too much, your face will freeze like that," Renton said.

"_**WHAT?!**_ _**THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER—!"**_

"Now, now, boss. Just leave this to me," Charles said. He turned to face Jack and then cleared his throat. "I get it, Jack. You're a nice guy who just wants to help everyone. But have you thought about _OUR_ needs at all? For example: if we build a Funland, I'm guaranteed to get a promotion. And isn't that more important than helping a bunch of dull-witted villagers stay in this depressing little shanty town? After all, I'm powerful, brilliant, and fabulously handsome. So you should consider it a privilege to be able to do me a favor!"

"Like I'd do that," Jack muttered.

"_**WH-WHY YOU LOSER FARMER BOY—!"**_

"Sheesh. Give me a break, Charles," Renton said.

"RENTON! Whose side are you on?!"

"Sorry, but I don't think you talking about how great you are was winning Jack over."

"I have incredible charisma, and what do you have?"

"A brain."

Charles looked like he was about to choke Renton, but Alice angrily cut in.

"_SHUT IT, YOU TWO._ You're an embarrassment!_"_ She then turned to her mortal enemy. "Listen, Jack. You'd better pack up and leave town if you know what's good for you. Otherwise, you're going to make me mad. And making me mad isn't going to help anyone," she threatened.

"Princess, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh, I have a million courses of action, Jack. Be smarter than this. Charles, Renton, let's go!"

"Let's see, Dalton."

* * *

When all his farmwork was done, as per routine, Jack went straight to my grocery store. He sold whatever he could and proceeded with his usual part-time work for me. When he was done, I engaged him in a conversation.

"Hey, Jack! You seem pretty busy! Keeping busy is a good thing, but you've gotta take a break once in a while or you might just collapse."

"A break does seem good, but not right now though."

"Ah, I know! When you come back here next time, I'll show you something good!"

He gave me the eggs, "I'm looking forward to it then."

* * *

**Spring 24, Year 1**

The day's start came in as another surprise to Jack. When he opened the door of his house, he came face to face with Lyla and Parsley, the former holding a bag of seeds. It had been a while since he had started farming so Jack was now able to determine which seed bag was which because of the picture labels. The one that the lovely pink-haired lady had in her hands was unfamiliar.

"Jack, we're very sorry to bother you this early in the morning," Lyla apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. I receive plenty of visits every so often at this time of the day."

"Jack, we need your help," Parsley cut in.

Lyla held up the bag.

"We need you to keep this with you for now."

Lyla gave it to me.

"Please, Jack? Although I am still a bit doubtful, we may be able to use this to save the town," Lyla pleaded.

How can Jack refuse, right? He took the bag and put it in his rucksack.

"Thank you so much, Jack," Parsley said.

"It's always a pleasure to help people out. May I ask what kind of seeds are these though?"

"They're Blue Mist flowers."

"Yes. They haven't been sighted here in a long while and we were hoping that maybe we could bring it back," Lyla explained.

"It's a long shot, but we have to try, right?" Parsley continued.

Jack smiled.

"That's right, take chances."

* * *

As the day went on, Jack decided to pay the Harvest Goddess a visit. As was customary, he threw in an offering and she materialized.

"Hey, H.G. I noticed that it had been a while since I visited. Sorry about that. I also apologize for my rudeness last time," he said.

"Say, Jack, do you have girl problems? Don't deny it. It's written all over your face."

"Where did this come from?!"

"That confirms it. I'll teach you all you need to know about love. Just answer my questions."

"Eh?"

"A girl just got her hair cut, but it doesn't seem to look good on her. What do you tell her?"

"I… Uhh…" he gulped, "Image changes are nice, I suppose."

"Hmm-m-m… Well, that's not a bad answer. But you might be better off saying something a little more sensitive, like… well… I'll tell you when I think of one. Ta-ta for now."

"What was that all about?"

* * *

**Spring 27, Year 1**

This day held the last two notable events for Jack's first spring here in Leaf Valley. One of the said events happened during the morning.

It was another normal start to the day: wake up, prepare, go outside. Since a lot of people come to stop by his house every so often, Jack was used to having sudden visitors—the only question was who.

He opened the door, and, having seen no one in sight, started towards the fields. But before he could actually start…

"Good morning, Jack!"

He turned to see who greeted him.

"Hi, Katie. Good morning," he smiled at her.

"So, Jack, are you free today?"

"Mmm… I really can't answer that. Work here, job there, labor everywhere."

"Oh, come on. I just need to borrow a portion of your time. Visit the Café later, okay?"

"I'll try."

"No, no. Not try. Do it."

"I don't know. I have loads of work to do, Katie."

"Just please come. I promise it'll be worth your time!" she begged. Jack sighed. There was no way he could refuse this girl now, right?

"Alright, alright. I'll be there."

"Great! See you later! Bye!" Katie waved goodbye and skipped off. Jack shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Can't that girl get any cuter than this?"

* * *

Before going to the Café and fulfilling his contract with Katie, Jack stopped over at Lyla's shop to buy more seeds. It had only been recently since he had started, but with all that effort he put in, Jack made it to thrive. He was going to win this. Or was he?

"Good morning, Lyla," he greeted as he entered and closed the door. "Two bags of— Ah, didn't see you there at first. Sorry. Good morning, Louis."

"It is indeed a wonderful morning. Thank you for visiting the store, Jack," Lyla smiled that ever so pure smile of hers.

"A great morning to you too, Jack," Louis said. "The shop is closed today and it's Lyla's birthday so I—"

"Lyla's birthday? Ah, mmm…" Jack began rummaging his rucksack for something. He didn't find anything worthy so he rushed over to Pike Mountain to gather a few flowers. Thanks to Parsley, he was able to find some. He hurriedly went back over to Lyla's. Louis wasn't there anymore, but he found a vase full of pink flowers. It wasn't there before.

"Those are pink cat mint flowers. They only grow during the summer and fall, but I do not have any idea how Louis was able to give me these. I never thought he would go through all that trouble. These are my favorites."

Jack then felt ashamed of his gift for her.

"Is something the matter, Jack?"

"I uhh…" He sighed and handed over the flowers. "Sorry, I... didn't know what you liked."

"Oh, they're wonderful, Jack! Thank you so much," she beamed. She then placed them in another vase. "It doesn't matter what it is, every flower is beautiful."

He looked at her and warmly smiled.

"I agree."

* * *

After a few more stop overs and what-not, Jack finally went over to the Café where he was excitedly greeted by Katie. Wallace's welcome was calmer. The highly energetic girl then dragged Jack over to a table then went inside the kitchen. Moments later she brought out a slice of cake with her and placed it and some utensils on the table. Jack turned a bit pale, remembering the events last time. Katie noticed that Jack wasn't even picking up the knife and fork so she sliced a mouthful and forced him to eat it. Of course, there was some resistance, but she succeeded.

Jack became wide-eyed when Katie got him.

"Wow" was all he could say. He then cut another bite, then another, and then another until he finished it. He couldn't speak, just eat.

"So… How was it?"

"More, please."

Katie giggled and then complied.

* * *

Spring always symbolized a fresh start: new dreams, new hope, new life. But just as it has a beginning, it also has an ending.

Spring may be coming to a close, but everything is just about to commence.


	12. In Summer

**A/N**: Hi. Sorry for the super late update. Real life was in the way.

P.S. The story is still being told by Ronald.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**In Summer**

**Summer 1, Year 1**

After spring had come and gone, summer entered the scene. Since the past season had only ended recently, the change of surroundings from lovely spring to lively summer was gradual.

The first thing that greeted Jack that first summer morning of his stay here in Leaf Valley was the face of a certain priest.

"Good morning, Jack!" the priest energetically addressed as soon as the owner of the house opened the door.

"AHHH!"

On a side note, Jack was usually vigilant regarding unannounced guests in the morning since he often had unexpected visits. But this time, for reasons unknown, he wasn't.

Not minding the poor shocked man, Chester continued. "Today is the wonderful holiday of Earth Day. It is the day that we give thanks to Mother Earth and ask her to bless us with healthy crops. Therefore, for Mother Earth, you must _not_ under any circumstances take, pluck, or harvest any fruits, grass, plants, or vegetables!"

Although he was able to recover from earlier, Jack just nodded. He was oddly quiet, but of course, the priest wouldn't notice.

"You must remain from harming any of the Earth's blessings for the day! I would think that someone like you whose livelihood is so connected to the land would pay special attention on this holiday. Ah, but I can see those farmer's instincts in your eyes! You're itching to do some harvesting, aren't you?"

With that question, Jack could've sworn that he heard thunder boom, but he still responded with silence.

"_**YOU MUST NOT! **_Not on this day! Do you understand?! It could've been worse, you know. This holiday used to be celebrated by thanking every plant individually! It took forever!"

Jack sighed.

"So just giving up harvesting for one day isn't so bad. I'm sure you can do it," the priest encouraged. "Well, may the Harvest Goddess be with you."

And with that, Chester walked away, still not acknowledging Jack's muteness.

* * *

The day passed on as usual, except for the fact that Jack did not utter a single word. When he entered the grocery, he usually greeted me enthusiastically. Instead, I only got a weak smile. After finishing with his part-time job for me, he handed over the eggs and in exchange, I gave him his pay. When he received it, he sighed, shook his head, flashed another forced smile, then left. What could have been bothering him?

Before finishing off the day, Jack dropped off a birthday gift for Bob, which surprised the bulky rancher. He bear hugged his fellow, and Jack returned the gesture of thanksgiving with a pat on the other's back.

Summer was the mark of the end of spring, yes. But it seemed that summer also marked the end of something else for Jack.

* * *

**Present Day**

The door to the grocery store suddenly burst open. Gert and Ronald turned their heads to see who their surprise visitor was. A man, covered with feathers, red marks, and white blotches, carrying a couple of eggs came into view.

"Here," the man shoved the eggs in Ronald's hands.

Ronald and Gert turned to look at each other, and then suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha-ha-ha! Daddy, you're— Ha-ha-ha!" the girl couldn't finish her sentence due to her hilarity.

"What?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows. The day obviously wasn't going to get any better.

"You're— Ha-ha-ha!"

What the hell was so funny about him being in despair? The feathers felt itchy, the scratches were painful, and the white patches were icky. Ronald's old chickens, although he also got marks everywhere the first time he tried to tend to them, were much friendlier than these new guys.

Ronald finally had control over himself and was able to stop himself from laughing any more.

"As promised," he said as he handed over Jack his reward. Jack shook his head.

"No, there's no need."

"But this was a part of our deal so I insist that you take it."

"I agreed to this because I wanted to help, not because I wanted the pay."

Ronald sighed and put the money away. He stood up from his seat.

"At least let me thank you then," the grocer insisted as he held out a hand.

Jack took it and was pulled into a hug.

"I know life can be challenging, but whatever problems you encounter, you can be sure that I'm always happy to help. You've helped me with a lot, now it's my turn to offer a hand," Ronald said.

Jack returned the hug and pat his old friend's back.

"Thank you, Ronald. For everything. I mean—"

"No, thank _you._"

Jack smiled. He was lucky to have a friend like this man right here.

* * *

"So, Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Jack stopped in his tracks and pretended like he was thinking deep and hard about the matter.

"Dad!"

Jack chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Yes, yes. I'm going to tell you."

"_Finally,"_ Gert muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing. Just continue."

After a few more exchanged words with Ronald, Jack and Gert left the grocery store and proceeded with their proposed walk around town. They were now walking in the direction of the Sunny Garden Café.

"Before I do, I want you to promise me something," Jack said.

"I'll do _anything_," Gert replied in a rather dramatic manner.

"Swear to me that you'll be patient. You asked me to tell you how your mother and I met, and since our story traveled a very long road, it'll take a while to reach the main plot."

Gert held out her pinky and Jack did the same.

"I swear," Gert promised as she entwined her little finger with her father's, thus signifying that the promise was now valid.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding, Gertrude."

Jack pried his pinky away, but he couldn't.

"In turn," Gert said, "promise me that you won't go into too much detail of your daily life. Uncle Ronald did not exactly tell me much about you and Mom, but he did skip the unnecessary features which made the story slightly better."

Jack sighed. Of course his daughter had something in mind too.

"Deal."

A childish grin took over Gert's face.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding, Daddy."

* * *

**A/N**: Hi again. Sorry for such a short update. I'll come back with more. Pinky swear.


End file.
